Érase una vez en el Oeste
by Dannu
Summary: EEUU, siglo XIX, el leyendario tesoro de un famoso pistolero habría sido enterrado en tierras americanas. Doze hombres parten en una búsqueda desenfrenada para encontrarlo...!confusión a la vista¡ Fic con los caballeros de oro
1. La aventura empieza

"**_Por mucho tiempo, una vieja leyenda recorrió las largas planicies del oeste americano: un famoso pistolero, El Mariachi, habría ocultado, en algún punto de aquellas calientes arenas, un inigualable tesoro. _**

**_El mapa, segundo algunos, forjado por el propio pistolero con su sangre, fue dividido en 7 partes y propagados por su amada Europa._**

**_Muchos hombres perdieron sus fortunas y sus vidas intentando encontrarlo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, todo se volvió sólo un cuento de western. _**

**_Sin embargo, segundo la leyenda, quien encuentre el tesoro, habrá encontrado también el corazón del viejo y leyendario matador del Oeste!"_**

**o.O.o Atenas o.O.o**

Se podía observar, en las principales calles de la capital griega, un pequeño folleto de papel blanco amarillento, ya muy gastado, que exhibía en negro y blanco la foto de dos hombres iguales.

El subtítulo: BUSCADOS

Razón: ROBOS, ESTAFAS, TRAMPAS, VIOLACIÓN Y HOMICIDO.

Recompensa: .ooo Dracmas VIVOS O MUERTOS

Era un día caloroso en Atenas. El sol de verano iba alto en el cielo. En aquel domingo, muy bullicioso, dos muchachos de largos cabellos azules y ojos de un verde nublado, caras angulares, aprovechaban el día con un partido de dados. Parecía que la suerte estaba con ellos.

- ¡Ahhhh! – gritó Kanon de felicidad - ¡Siete! – saltando - ¡Siete!¡Siete!¡Siete de nuevo!

- Vamos, señores, vamos apostando. – llamaba Saga, golpeando las cuerdas de una vieja guitarra.

El grupo de hombres con los cuales jugaban estaba muy confuso, una vez que no entendían como los dados podían haber dado siete por la milésima vez. Fue cuando un señor de aire extranjero, enojado por sus pérdidas, les gritó:

- Yo quiero apostar.

Saga, desviando la atención de un bello ejemplar espartano, miró al hombrecillo con cinismo y una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios finos y sensuales.

- Amigo...- y fregó su pulgar en el dedo indicador – ¡Usted no tiene más qué apostar! Está roto.

- Ora...- él se enojó, metiendo la mano dentro de su chaqueta – ¡Tengo un mapa!

- ¡UN MAPA! – gritó Kanon interesado, caminando hacia los dos.

- Un mapa...- dijo Saga con desdén.

- Sí...- sonrió el hombre – Un mapa de un tesoro.

- ¿Usted no cree que está viejo demás para jugar de pirata? – ironizó Saga.

- ¡Dame espacio!

Kanon tiró el hermano para un costado, casi atropellándolo, tomando la delantera de la situación. Se acercó al viejo con ojos brillantes y arrancó, súbitamente, el pedazo de papel viejo y sucio de las manos de aquel torpe.

- Déjeme ver... – murmuraba muy entusiasmado.

- Kanon, es sólo un pedazo viejo de papel...- Saga parecía no creer - ¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil?

- ¡NO! – Kanon lo miró con ojos desesperados, abrazando al mapa como a una cosa sagrada – ¡Es el mapa! ¡La tercera parte del mapa!

- Estoy viendo que es un mapa. – Saga parecía aburrido – Y si es sólo la tercera parte. ¿Qué harás sin las otras dos? – le gritó.

- ¡Es el mapa para el tesoro de Mariachi!

Y Kanon, pareciendo tener en manos la armadura de Atena, encaró su hermano con ojos nerviosos, como si esperara las congratulaciones.

- Kanon...- Saga soberbio, creyéndolo un tonto – Eso son leyendas. Mariachi no existe.

- ¡Ven aquí!

Y agarrando al hermano por el cuello de la camisa, Kanon hundió la cara del mismo en el papel maloliente que parecía ser su salvación. Saga limpió la garganta, mirando las personas a su alrededor, una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

- Un segundo...- pidió.

- Es el mapa de las maravillas. Puede ser nuestro futuro... – le murmuraba Kanon, eufórico – Nuestro destino...

- ¡Destino! – Saga le gritó en un susurro – Si creyera en destino, no jugaba con dados tramposos.

Y abriendo su mano, mostró los dados con pequeños e imperceptibles plomitos en una de sus bases. Y antes que pudieran hablar más cualquier cosa, el viejo, que veía todo con mucha sospecha, tiró su papel de las manos de Kanon con la misma educación que éste había usado para agarrarlo.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó - ¿Otra vez?

Kanon miró a Saga con un pico inmenso en sus labios, ojos brillantes y cara de llanto.

- No, Kanon...- pedía Saga – No me hagas esta cara. ¡Para! – se rindió – Bueno, otra vez.

Y apretando los dados en la mano, se volvió hacia el viejo.

- Juguemos otra vez. Su mapa por mi dinero. – y alzó la mano para tirar los dados.

- ¡No! – gritó el viejo. - Espere.

Saga paralizó la mano en el aire. Kanon tocó algunas cuerdas de la guitarra, parando para escuchar qué más aquel tonto iba a pedir.

- Esta vez con mis dados. – completó el viejo.

Saga y Kanon si miraron. Fue entonces que el mayor de los gemelos, llevando un dedo hasta su propia garganta, pasando frente a ella en un gesto de amenaza para su hermano, le murmuró con voz furiosa:

- Te voy a matar.

- ¡Glup!

Kanon sonrió tímido, limpió la garganta y tocando la guitarra, empezó a cantar una canción del folklore griego. Saga agarró los nuevos dados, giró su mano en el aire y con un suspiro fuerte y tenso, los tiró en el piso, completando con una súplica desesperada.

- Dame un siete.

Las dos piecitas cayeron por tierra, girando y saltando varias veces, como si no fueran más parar. La tensión se hizo presente en todos que asistían. Kanon había abandonado el instrumento, tenía sus ojos pegados en el suelo. Saga, con aflicción, tapó sus ojos con las manos, abriéndolos sólamente cuando el grito de Kanon sonó por toda calle.

- ¡SIETE!

Los hermanos se abrazaron con alegría. Todos aplaudieron, menos el viejo, que había perdido el mapa y el dinero. Mientras Kanon volvía a tocar su canción, Saga se agachó para agarrar su premio.

- Fue muy bueno jugar con usted.

Decía, mientras metía el mapa y las monedas en los bolsillos del pantalón. El viejo cayera de rodillas, arruinado. Pero algo pasó. Sin querer, mientras se movía para guardar los objetos, Saga dejó caer los dados que le pertenecían. Y por una rara coincidencia, los dados cayeron mostrando las bases 3 y 4, sumando siete.

Él quedó paralizado. El viejo frunció la cara, agarró los dados antes que Saga y, tirándolos al piso, vio que, de nuevo, salían los números 3 y 4. Otra vez, furioso, los tiró, observando que paraban en la misma posición. El extranjero miró a Saga con odio. Éste le sonrió con desconsuelo.

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó el viejo – Sus dados son tramposos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Kanon parecía congelado con la guitarra en las manos. Fue cuando Saga, repentinamente, frunció sus cejas con una actitud muy sorprendida y agarrando sus dados, gritó:

- ¿Tramposos?

Se recompuso rápidamente, mirando a su hermano con ojos desolados y desentendidos.

- ¿Me diste dados tramposos?

Kanon parpadeó por dos veces los ojos, sin nada comprender. Pero Saga, cerrando su cara por el enojo, miró a un policía, indicando al hermano con un dedo.

- ¡Señor, deténgalo!

Kanon tiró el instrumento al piso, muy indignado.

- Ora, ¿Estás loco? Era él quien estaba haciendo trampas. ¡Deténgalo a él!

- Ah...- Saga agarró al hermano por su camisa y fregó su cara en la armadura muy pulida del comisario. – Mire su cara cínica en el espejo.

Kanon se libró de Saga y tirando la espada del policía, que todo asistía muy intrigado, así como todas las otras personas, gritó, apuntando al hermano:

- ¡Ahora lavaré mi honor con sangre!

- Ora...- Saga lo encaraba con sarcasmo – Te daré una muerte rápida e indolora.

Y agarrando algo de dentro de sus pantalones, se vio con un puñal de fabricación casera en sus manos. Una gota surgió en la cabeza de todos. Sonrió tímido.

- Ora, hermanito...- Kanon dio una carcajada - ¿Entonces es eso que tienes dentro de los pantalones? ¡No me admira que yo te tenga robado aquella chica en Esparta!

Saga lo encaró con espanto por un instante y olvidándose de la escenación, le gritó.

- ¡Miserable! ¿Fuiste tú?

- Ah...- Kanon hizo un gesto para que se contuviera - Estamos en medio de un duelo, hermano...- y lo amenazó de nuevo con la punta de su espada.

Saga miró el puñal que tenía en sus manos y tirándolo, dijo:

- Claro que con eso no da. – guardando y agarrando una espada de otro policía.

Kanon lo atacó primero, pero Saga se defendió con firmeza.

- ¿Sus últimas palabras? – preguntó Saga, cínico.

- Te haré en mil pedazos. – contestó Kanon.

- Ora...- Saga atacó Kanon, que escapó con rapidez. – Deje que tu espada hable por ti.

Kanon fue hacia el hermano que, girando, pudo huir de su golpe.

- La dejaré y ella no parará de hablar hasta tu muerte. – dijo el menor de los hermanos.

- ¡Bailarín pedante!

Gritó Saga, recibiendo otro golpe, pero pudo detenerlo caminando para el fin de la calle. Kanon lo seguía, siempre atacando. Ahora ya era difícil para la gente acompañar, los hermanos se encontraban a una distancia considerable.

- ¡Peleas como una mujer! – provocó kanon.

- Ya he luchado con una, es una alabanza. – se rió Saga con cinismo.

- Ahora será tu fin.

Y con un fuerte golpe, Kanon pone abajo a Saga, amenazándolo con la punta de su espada.

- No en la cara. No en la cara. – murmuraba Saga para su hermano.

Pero con un brusco movimiento, Saga puede pararse y desarmar a Kanon. De golpe, los dos muchachos se vuelven hacia el lejano público, que esperaba , ansiosos, el final de la lucha. Gritan:

- Señores, decidimos que fue empate. – habló Saga.

- Gracias por sus presencias. Chau.

Y bajo los ojos de todos, los dos hermanos empezaron una carrera loca por las calles y callejones de Atenas, golpeándose contra los negocios de frutas, personas, mezclándose en la multitud. Atrás, enfurecidos, ciudadanos y policías comenzaron una marcha alucinada en busca de los pájaros.

- ¡Ese es nuestro fin! – gritó Kanon, casi golpeando a una viejita.

- Aún no. – contestó Saga. - No he robado toda mi vida para terminar así.

Y llegando al puerto, donde un cargamento de cajas estaba siendo hecho, los hermanos encontraron escondite dentro de dos grandes toneles de madera, cerrándose adentro.

- Cuando de el orden. – murmura Saga.

- ¿Por qué tú? - rebatió Kanon - ¡Eres siempre tú quien da las órdenes!

- Porque soy el mayor, ahora cállate y obedezca.

- Creo que el peligro ya pasó. – susurra Kanon en respuesta, loco por salir de allí.

- Yo digo cuando haya pasado. - retrucó Saha - Ya ha pasado. Vámonos.

- En el tres...

- Vale, en el tres, entonces. – dice el mayor.

- Uno...- Kanon empieza a contar, preparándose para abrir la tapa y huir – Dos...y...

Pero la tapa no abrió. Los gemelos, apretados contra las paredes húmedas, parecían presos en un destino que ellos mismos desconocían. Si pudieran ver, quedarían sorprendidos al saber que aquella "mercadería" estaba siendo mandada para la América, destino: EEUU.

**o.O.o Sevilla o.O.o**

Era una linda mañana de verano en tierra flamenca. En la plaza central de la comunidad andaluza, tambores empezaron a sonar en un ritmo frenético, marcando el compás del acto que estaba por iniciarse.

Una multitud se juntara alrededor del palco montado, donde un tronco de madera masivo dejaba pendiente la cuerda que sería utilizada en la ejecución. Un banquillo, también de madera, un poco más oscuro, también estaba presente, solitario en medio a los gritos de festejo de las personas. Los tambores silenciaron.

- Traigan el prisionero.

Ordenó el comisario, responsable por el cumplimiento de la sentencia. Un joven, piel morocha, cabellos rebeldes y negros, barba malhecha, ojos verdes, un poco maliciosos, ropas que recordaban a los gitanos, quizá mostrando su origen, fue conducido, sin dificultades, por dos policías, que lo escoltaban. Una pequeña argolla dorada en la oreja derecha completaba su figura.

Sus manos, atadas, eran tiradas por uno de los hombres que caminaba delante de él. El otro le tiraba por las espaldas. Él sabía que andaba en dirección a su muerte, pero al revés de lo que pasaba a otros que tenían el mismo destino, el muchacho parecía muy tranquilo.

- Acérquenlo. – gritó el comisario – Leamos las acusaciones.

El hombre fue llevado para el palco y una bulla sonora, proveniente de la multitud, sonó por la plaza junto con los tambores que empezaron a tocar de nuevo, parando luego de un rato. Un hombre, llevando una tela negra sobre su cabeza, también se acercó. El comisario inició la lectura.

- Shura Sanchéz, 23 años, está aquí para responder por los siguientes crímenes:

Empezó. Shura dejó que una sonrisa cínica se abriera en sus labios al oír su nombre. Su mirada pasaba por las personas, volviéndose tranquilos cuando encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

- Robos, asaltos a bancos, latrocinio, corrupción de menores, falsedad ideológica, herejía, estelionato, asesinato y violación.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos cuando escuchó la última acusación, muy satisfecho con la lista. Su mirada de nuevo buscó la figura vestida con humildad, un chal negro destacándola en medio de la algarabía. Ella le devolvió, discretamente, la mirada.

- Juzgado y condenado por el primero comisariato de policía del distrito de Andalucía, yo lo condeno a la pena de muerte por horca y descuartizamiento.

Una conmoción tomó cuenta de todos.

- Que la ley sea cumplida. – completó el comisario con gravedad.

El hombre dobló el papel y lo puso bajo su brazo. Caminó para la pequeña escalera a fin de dejar libre el palco para que el verdugo tuviera libertad. Sin embargo, Shura le llamó la atención con un silbido. El viejo lo miró:

- Se olvidó de decir curanderismo. – sonrisa cínica – Además...- pícaro – Sobre la violación, ¿fue exactamente eso que te dijo tu mujer? – frunció las cejas como ofendido.

El comisario lo encaró enojado y con un gesto de su mano, bajó los tres escalones. El mascarado tiró Shura con brusquedad para más cerca de la cuerda. El gitano lo miró, muy enojado por la agresividad. Pero sin excederse, Shura se dejó guiar.

- Eso es lo que llamo de estar "con la soga al cuello".

Comentó sarcástico para el hombre misterioso. Éste, ya aburrido, le apretó más la misma. Servicio hecho, se puso a un costado, esperando el orden para patear el banquillo. Más una vez, Shura volvió a mirar la multitud.

"No se equivoque." – pedía en sus pensamientos.

El comisario pidió para que todos silenciaran e irguiendo la mano, su voz principió por salir fuerte, pero viniendo de un lugar improbable, un puñal se alojó en su garganta, tornándola aguda y luego extinta. Un grito dio el alarme.

Las personas se disiparon para todos los lados y en medio de todos ella apareció, altiva, como siempre acontecía cuando él estaba en peligro. Y tan rápido como el viento, una daga ya estaba en sus hábiles manos y pronto, con un golpe preciso, hizo caer el hombre que, asustado, había mandado el banquillo para lejos con su potente pie. Sacándole de Shura su apoyo, ahorcándole.

- ¡Shura! – gritó ella, corriendo hacia él.

Con un golpe brusco de espada, cortó la soga que lo mantenía preso, tirándolo al piso.

- Sabía que no me fallarías. – comentó él, sin aire.

- Jamás digas que una ejecución no es lugar para mujeres.

Contestó ella, libertando también sus manos. Shura se recompuso, agarrando su espada que ella le entregaba, preparándose para la batalla que se armaba frente a él. Los soldados ya estaban con sus láminas empuñadas.

- Ahora soy yo. – dijo – Sabes qué hacer. Nos vemos luego.

Esmeralda lo comprendió. Shura la agarró por la cintura, pegando sus labios en los suyos, en un beso rápido pero prfundo. La joven, con una sonrisa cínica le dio las espaldas, dejándolo con los soldados, yendo a preparar la parte más importante: la huida.

Shura se tiró con ganas en los brazos de aquellos hombres tan orgullosos de sus uniformes, pero sin ningún calor de batallas. Empuñaban sus espadas en nombre del dinero, pero él la empuñaba en nombre de la justicia, lo que le daba una gran ventaja.

Los aceros se chocaban. Toda multitud había parado, locos, para verlo saltar por entre las murallas y tiendas, dirigiéndose para la arena de los toros. Solito, ya había matado más de la mitad de los soldados reales.

- ¿Estos son los hombres a quienes llaman de "furia española"? – con desdén – España no necesita de canallas como ustedes.

Y con mucha habilidad, nunca antes vista, atacaba y defendía con agilidad y fuerza, violencia y elegancia. Parecía haber nacido con una espada en las manos.

- Atrápenlo. – gritaba el rey que, enojado por la desventaja de su ejército, había entrada en campo.

- No darás un paso hasta nuestro enemigo. – le pidió la esposa, en llanto.

- Te haré comer su corazón, traidora.

Ladró el monarca, trastornado por su orgullo masculino y real herido por un pobre gitano. La reina parecía asustada. No por su marido, sino por aquel hombre que la hizo sentirse mujer por primera vez.

- ¡Tráiganme su cabeza servida en una bandeja! - bradaba el monarca.

- Oh, Shura...- reina suspirante.

Shura, no teniendo más para donde ir, entró en la arena de las toradas. Junto con él, un sin fin de hombres persiguiéndolo entraron también. El crujido de las espadas herían el aire y con un movimiento rápido, el hábil gitano pudo impedir una colisión con el toro, que se marchaba hacia el grupo.

"Necesito llegar allá". – decía para sí.

Sus ojos corrían todo sitio hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. La soga estaba discretamente puesta en la muralla que daba para la ruta.

"Esmeralda, ¿Dónde estás, cariño?"

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, la misma mujer apareció, con su larga falda rodada, de colores fuertes, un corselete negro y ya gastado le prendía el robusto tórax, una remera de mangas anchas y desnudándole los hombros. Había surgido por detrás de Shura y sus enemigos de uniformes reales.

- ¡Es ella! – gritó alguien, llamando la atención de los demás.

- Es la cómplice, ¡Agárrenla! – ordenaron algunos soldados a la vez.

Era la oportunidad que Shura esperaba. Esmeralda miró a todos con una cínica sonrisa y un modo feroz en sus ojos claros. Y de golpe, irguiendo un poco su falda, mostrando a los soldados sus bien torneadas piernas de gitana, haciéndolos estacar con caras de tontos, una daga le vino a la mano, rápida, casi por magia, y ella, con la misma habilidad de su compañero, la hizo volar de encuentro al que parecía ser el comandante.

- ¡No la dejen escapar! – gritó un soldado.- Háganla prisionera!

- Los hombres son tan infantiles.

Decía ella, corriendo como podía. Al pasar por la muralla, vio que la soga ya no estaba. Sonrió. Sus pies parecían tener alas, saltando los obstáculos que surgían, tirando quien se le cruzara por delante.

Pero, virando una esquina, Esmeralda dio con uno de sus verdugos, que la agarró por los brazos, fuertemente. Ella intentó librarse, pero el hombre la mantuvo presa, apretándola con violencia en el cuello. Éste sonrió por su aparente victoria.

- Ahora tendré una gitana limpiando mi piso... – comentó, haciéndola mirar en sus ojos – Y a la noche...- él aspiró el fuerte olor de sándalo que salía de ella.

Ella no tuvo dudas. Su última daga ya estaba lista. Sin parpadear, la clavó en el cuello de su perseguidor, le dio las espaldas y se fue, haciendo el trayecto contrario.

- ¡Qué mujer!

Comentó un soldado, que había quedado inerte, con la espada en las manos, sin atreverse a aproximarse, observando todo y recibiendo una mirada crítica de su superior.

Las personas había parado, esperando el final. La joven consiguió llegar hasta el palco montado para recibir los vencedores de las toradas. Con un salto muy femenino, subió. Hizo algunos pasos de danza, moviendo sus brazos, y acercándose a una de las cortinas rojas, pendientes a un canto, se envolvió en ella, como una serpiente, siempre bailando, y desapareció en medio de la multitud, como si hubiera sido engullida por la tierra. Luego de algunos minutos de un profundo silencio, fue posible oír en una sóla voz:

- ¡Brujería!

...

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando una gitana, cabellos negros y largos, ojos verdes cerrándose bajo el caliente sol andaluz, caminando por la ruta que llevaba al campamento Caló, notó al borde de la ruta un señor vestido de negro, la cabeza cubierta, algo jorobado, pareciendo sufrir de un fuerte reumatismo, una pipa era la única cosa visible en medio de su manto oscuro y pesado, y a sus pies, un platillo viejo con algunas moneditas de cobre.

- Tú quedas infame vestido así. – dijo, acercándose al viejo.

Shura se paró, sacándose el disfraz que siempre usaba cuando pedía limosnas en las calles. Él la besó en la frente.

- Fuiste perfecta hoy, *muri shukar.

Shura, agarrando su mujer por la cintura, la quizo traer para sí, pero ella, con una cara de desdén, lo alejó.

- Aún no me he olvidado de la reina Sofía.

- Mi flor...- él intentó acercarse con sensualidad – Sabes que soy tuyo, era una cuestión de vida o muerte: o me acostaba con ella o no salía del castillo con las joyas, quizá ni con la vida... – él hizo cara de drama – Fue prácticamente una violación. Ella me violó.

- ¿Y la esposa del ministro? - ella lo encaró sarcástica, con aire enojado - ¿Ella también te ha violado?

- ¿La Gloria? - Shura con cara desentendida, como si no recordara el nombre.

- ¿Qué Gloria? - Esmeralda tiró humo por la nariz - ¿Su nombre no era Isaura? ¿Quién es esa Gloria, Shura? ¡Eres un Don Juancito de mierd...

Ella irguió la mano para golpearlo, pero Shura agarró la misma, impidiendo la acción. La hizo girar, como un paso de baile y la trajo para sí.

- Mi amor, quise decir que tú eres la gloria de mi vida.

Esmeralda suspiró irónica y aceptando su abrazo, lo besó en los labios ardientes.

- A parte, te había dicho para que te quedaras en casa.

- ¿Y perder un espectáculo como este? ¡Jamás!

- Debías de estar en casa cuidando a nuestro hijos. - él contestó, con autoridad masculina.

- ¿Qué hijos, Shura? No tenemos hijos.

- De los que vendrán...

- Necesitamos ir. Nuestro navío partirá en algunos minutos. – dijo ella.

Shura la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndola girar diversas veces. La libertad, la vida, era eso que importaba para ellos.

- ¿Los documentos? – preguntó él.

- Están aquí. – ella los entregó.

- ¿Y nuestro mapa?

Esmeralda sacó de su corselete un pedazo de papel ya viejo. Shura sostenía los falsos boletos. Los chales fueron puestos nuevamente en las cabezas.

- Tenemos la primera parte, aún falta más seis. – dijo él, entusiasmado.

- Eso es locura, dejar nuestra gente, nuestro pueblo... – comentaba Esmeralda, metiendo algunos trapos por debajo de las falda, haciendo una falsa panza.

- No importa. Vamos para la América y quedaremos millonarios. – decía Shura.

- Tú eres loco, Shura Sanchéz.

- Bueno, no fui yo quien mató el juez del Santo Oficio. – recordó Shura. Ella sonrió.

A las dos de la tarde, el navío La Coruña levantaba ancla de España hacia un nuevo destino y una nueva aventura que ni la magia gitana podía adivinar. En su proa se podía leer: EEUU.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	2. De santo y de loco, todos tienen un poco

**o.O.o Nápoles o.O.o**

Era madrugada en la caliente noche napolitana, bañada por las tibias aguas del Mediterráneo. En una iglesia pobre y ya casi abandonada, un hombre de sobretodo negro, un sombrero viejo en la cabeza y una vela de pésima calidad en la mano, entró por las puertas seculares y comidas por los insectos. Sus pasos eran firmes y pesados.

En la puerta, con los pies y manos atados, un lienzo tapándole la boca, un hombre en llanto hacía gestos de súplica en su desespero cortante, gruñía palabras incomprensibles a la figura alta y robusta, que lo miraba con indiferencia y aburrimiento. El hombre, usando un dedo, subió un poco su sombrero, a fin de dejar sus ojos fríos y deshumanos a la vista, ofreciéndole una mirada helada mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de la casa santa.

Llegando al altar, se arrodilló, sin ninguna educación o delicadeza, y agarrando el cigarrillo que estuviera a fumar, lo apagó a los pies de una vieja imagen del Cristo en la cruz.

- Prendo esta vela para el alma de más un infeliz que no tarda un minuto mandaré para charlar con usted.

Decía él en su voz grave y sombría, mientras riscaba el fósforo, prendiendo la llama en la mecha de vela de cera manchada, cerca del altar. El fuego clareó, como a un espectro, su cara de rasgos agresivos y salvajes. Los ojos azules eran maliciosos.

- Para que cuando yo tenga que prestar cuentas en el más allá, la compasión me sirva de atenuante.

Escupió y persignándose, se levantó, agarrando el paquete de cigarrillo, amasándolo entre sus dedos ágiles para obtener uno. Lo llevó a los labios delgados y masculinos y tiró, con los dientes, el talo de tabaco fétido, guardando el paquete nuevamente en su bolsillo. Luego, agachándose, lo prendió en la llama, soltando un inmenso olorcillo oloroso en todo ambiente.

Después, del mismo modo silencioso que había entrado, también salió, agarrando por el collar de la camisa rota y humilde, el pobre y desventurado hombrecillo, cuya cabeza le traería un rendimiento de 1000 liras.

- ¡No, per piacere, no!

Lloraba el hombre, con rugidos, siendo arrestado, ahora por sus pelos, hasta un sitio desierto y oculto de la región. Su verdugo parecía muy aburrido y fumaba su cigarrillo con mucha despreocupación. Sus olorcillos salían lentos y fugaces.

- Tengo mujer e hijos para alimentar, por favor, no me mates.

Gruñía el desgraciado, con el pedazo de trapo sucio entre sus dientes.

- ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué he hecho, por dios?

- Hombre...- el desconocido lo seguía arrastrando – Que hiciste no lo sé, ni lo quiero saber. Mi trabajo es tan sólo "borrar". Saber la razón puede ablandar el corazón dle profesional.

- Pero soy un pobre padre de familia, con 8 hijos llorando de hambre en casa... – imploraba.

- Padre o no, para mí es lo mismo, lo que cambia es el pagamiento.

Y llegando cerca de una vegetación espesa, el verdugo se detuvo, tirando al otro con toda fuerza en la tierra rojiza. Con un cuchillo que sacó de su bota, desató los pies y manos del triste hombre y agarrándolo con ferocidad, le sacó con furia y rabia el trapo de entre sus dientes, casi arrancándole algunos. El hombre empezó a gritar más fuerte.

- Por favor...

El padre se tiró a sus pies. Con tranquilidad, el asesino sacó su pistola de la cintura, la hizo girar una vez, agarró una bala de su bolsillo, la chupó como a un caramelo, con gran satisfacción, la introdujo en el tambor del arma, todo eso bajo la mirada insana del desesperado hombre.

- No me mates. Prometo que seré bueno.

- ¡Sea hombre! – ladró el asesino, con tedio, mirando aquel resto de gente a sus pies.

- Soy hombre... – le gritó el otro, abrazándole las piernas – Pero soy flojo. ¡No quiero morir de muerte matada!

El verdugo observaba muy en serio aquella escena. La pistola en su mano estaba lista para ser usada. Pero de golpe, contra cualquier previsión, el pobre hombre escuchó, en su agonía, estas palabras, ya al borde de la muerte.

- Mire, señor...- sacando un trapo y empezando a limpiar el arma, muy tranquilo - No es de mi caracter, pero como tengo el alma muy cargada, le daré más unos años de vida, para que Dios tenga piedad de mí cuando sea mi jucio. - cara insana - Desaparezca de aquí, antes que yo cambie de idea. - con ferocidad.

El humilde padre estacó por algunos segundos, sin entender bien qué había oído. Una sonrisa se le abrió en la cara sucia y llena de lama, besó los pies de aquel desconocido que le había salvado la vida y, medio agachado, medio de pie, intentó arrastrarse por entre los pequeños árboles de la ruta de tierra mojada, las espinas hiriéndole la cara.

Un tiro perdido en la noche sonó alto y solitario en toda la región. Nada le hizo eco. Las aves nocturnas alzaron vuelo, asustadas. El hombre de sobretodo puso de nuevo el cigarrillo en la boca, luego de soplar el caño del revolver, devolviéndolo a su antiguo sitio.

- No me gusta ver a nadie muriendo triste.

...

Eran los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer. Un hombre de sobretodo negro y sombrero en la cabeza entró en la pequeña villa al sur de Nápoles, con mucha tranquilidad en aquel inicio de mañana. Una densa niebla aún flotaba sobre las montañas, cubriendo la cumbre del volcán. En esta época del año, los valles estaban cubiertos de verde y el rocío de la madrugada estaba presente en los vidrios de las ventanas.

Había poca gente por la calle. Era la hora en que todos aún estaban despertando. Pero su presencia allí, hacía con que los pocos transeúntes se ocultasen en sus casas humildes, hechas de arcilla y madera. Una sonrisa sombría surgió en sus labios crueles. Era el último trabajo que haría antes de partir para la América.

- Es él. – susurró una señora, apretando más el chal alrededor de un enorme cuerpo.

- ¿Quién será esta vez? – preguntó un hombre a sí mismo, sacando su sombrero en un saludo al visitante.

El silencioso forastero se encaminó hacia una pequeña casa al costado sur, toda pintada de blanco, con sus paredes cayendo. Llegando en la entrada, cuya puerta de madera aún estaba cerrada, miró a los costados, encarando los curiosos que espionaban por las grietas de sus ventanas. Un brillo de satisfacción le subió a los ojos.

El cigarrillo que traía era equilibrado por sus labios y con una potente patada, rompió la frágil puerta. Miró hacia dentro y se deparó con la figura de una bella mujer, muy bien hecha de cuerpo, una típica italiana, con sus curvas llenas y prominentes, que asustada, se había tirado para tras, encontrando en una pared un apoyo para no caerse. El visitante abrió una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro, sus ojos pasando por toda ella, sin ningún respeto o pudor. Luego de unos segundos, tocó la puerta, como si aún estuviera afuera y deseara llamar.

- Permisso. – dijo sarcástico – Estoy entrando.

Ella se encogía contra la pared mientras él avanzaba en su dirección. Sus ojos azules miraban cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo apretado en un vestido humilde de una tela ordinaria, que le dejaba expuesta la forma de los senos. Sus pesados cabellos castaños le caían por los hombros y espaldas. Era obvio que había acabado de salir de la cama y no tuviera tiempo de hacerse su ritual matinal.

- Puede entrar, la casa es suya. – dijo ella, mirándolo con miedo y languidez – Y la dueña también.

Ella mordió los labios, hambrienta. Él la miró, cínico.

- Muéstrame la mano izquierda. – ordenó él, muy cerca a ella.

- Con placer. – contestó ella, estirándole la misma.

- Eso es un anillo. – comentó el hombre, examinándole la mano como a un objeto - ¿Eres la esposa de Franceso ahora?

Le preguntó él, soltándole la mano y dirigiéndose, con familiaridad, para la habitación donde dormía la pareja.

- Sí, me he casado con él, pero, tú sabes, el tiempo no está para elecciones. No podemos nos dar al lujo de eligir cosa mejor...

Ella lo seguía de lejos, levantando el bello escote.

- Me gusta los hombres valientes. – habló, apoyándose en la puerta de la pieza, subiendo su vestido y dejando sus torneadas piernas a muestra.

El recién llegado, luego de examinar bajo la cama y comprobar que no estaba allí, abrió, de un sólo golpe, las puertas del ropero. La esposa, soltando su falda, cruzó los brazos con una actitud de aburrimiento y desdén.

- Y es ahí es una vergüenza. – dijo.

- ¿Vergüenza? – el visitante agarró el hombre por la camisa y lo sacó de dentro del ropero como si fuera un bolso de papas. – Vergüenza es una mujer casada se ofrecer de este modo y un hombre no pagar las deudas que contrae.

Encaraba al infeliz que sostenía con furia.

- ¿Sabes qué hago con los que encuentro con estas costumbres?

- ¿Qué? – Ella abrió una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo voz dulce, esperando por la respuesta.

- Mando hierro en la caja del pecho.

La mujer cerró la cara, persignándose asustada y el visitante, tirando el hombre en cima de la cama, sacó su pistola apuntando hacia él.

- Giovanni, vamos a charlar...- pidió el marido. – Fueron sólo habladurías...

- Jamás cuentes lo que pretendes a alguien que no sea de tu familia, Francesco. – gruñó el recién llegado, con el cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti. – intentó sonreír el otro.

- Ya te he dado la extrema unción, impiastro, ahora sólo te falta la bendición.

Y engatillando el revolver, le metió un tiro en el medio de su frente, salpicando de sangre la sábana blanca. El grito de la mujer hizo eco en toda casa. En aquel instante, dos muchachos, probablemente parientes de ella, entraron en la escena armados con sus pistolas. Pero ni al menos habían llegado, el famoso pistolero de toda Nápoles, con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, retiró su otra arma de la cintura y con ambas, cada una en la mano, abatió los dos a tiros. Descargó sus revólveres en ellos.

- Me da lástima matar hombres como estos. – murmuraba, guardando las armas.

La mujer aún se encontraba en la puerta, respiraba con fuerza, las manos en la boca. Giovanni pasó por ella sin siquiera mirarla una segunda vez.

- ¡Cobarde! - le gritó ella, con ferocidad y una mirada desafiadora.

El pistolero detuvo su caminar, virándose para ella. La encaró serio, dio una fuerte tragada en su cigarrillo, dejó salir el humo y sin nada decir, volvió a darle las espaldas y continuar su camino.

- Francesco era mucho más hombre que tú. – le tiró la italiana, el escote subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada.

Giovanni de nuevo la volvió a mirar, con cara de pocos amigos. Frunció las cejas.

- Si te quieres acostar conmigo basta decir, no necesita putear. – habló él con frialdad.

Ella lo encaró colérica.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me quiero acostar contigo? Eres muy atrevido, yo...

Mientras ella hablaba, Giovanni se había acercado, haciéndola retroceder. Tiró al piso su cigarrillo, pisando en él para apagarlo. La agarró por un pulso, con fuerza y dominio, y bajo la mirada horrorizada de la joven, la arrastró hacia la habitación. Siendo dominada con tamaña fuerza, la mujer desequilibró, cayéndose al piso, pero igual él la siguió arrastrando, con calma, mientras ella gritaba y le golpeaba en las piernas.

- ¡Déjame! – rugía con una voz insinuante – Déjame animal, salvaje, insensible...

Él la tiró sobre la cama donde, a un costado, el marido estaba embebido de su propia sangre y bajo las bofetadas que ella le daba, entre gritos coléricos y suspiros placenteros, la agarró por sus piernas y la trajo para el borde, mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón.

- Atrevido, estúpido, cobarde... – le gritaba ella, tirándole de los pelos.

Giovanni se puso entre sus piernas, acostándose sobre ella con todo su peso, rompiéndole con fuerza la falda del vestido. Las manos femeninas ora lo traían para sí, ora lo alejaban, entre golpes y besos.

- Déjame... – le gritaba en el oído masculino, haciéndolo fruncir las cejas por sus gritos– Aléjate o yo...

- ¡QUIETA!

Le gritó él haciéndola estacar. Los brazos que estaban en su cuello se cayeron sobre el colchón, inertes. Muy sumisa, Giulia lo recibió, con toda su furia, dentro de sí. Aquel hombre por quien tantas mujeres se perdían, el matador más temido de Italia, el pistolero más rápido de Calabria, Máscara de la Muerte.

Giovanni se dejó caer sobre su pecho en el último espasmo. Se levantó y salió aún cerrando sus ropas, dejando para tras una mujer que no permitiría que él se librara de ella así, tan fácilmente. Por sus cálculos, serían las ocho de la mañana. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del sobretodo y retiró de allí un pedazo de papel viejo y amarillo. Sonrió.

- La última parte del mapa. Necesito las otras.

Y guardando de vuelta, se encaminó para el puerto, desde donde su navío lo llevaría hacia el leyendario tesoro del más grande pistolero el oeste americano: El Mariachi.

**o.O.o Marseille o.O.o**

El silencio flotaba en todo ambiente. Sólo el tintinear de los vasos sobre la mesa y algunos susurros emitido por sus ocupantes, rompía la profunda concentración que insistía en dominar aquella vieja y olorosa taberna, situada en una de las oscuras y dudosas calles francesas.

El tabernero, hombre petizo y de largos bigotes, secando con un trapo su balcón, lanzaba vez u otra miradas furtivas a una cierta mesa, localizada en una de las esquinas más solitarias y sombrías, en el fondo del bar. Las luces de un candelabro alumbraban 4 figuras masculinas, humildemente vestidas, fumando y muy silenciosos, concentrados con sus cartas en la mano.

- Apuesto.

Dijo uno de ellos, interrumpiendo así la quietud en la que estaban sometidos. Sus cabellos eran rebeldemente azules y los ojos de un ton más claro. Su piel bronceada indicaba que no era de aquel país y su tonada fuertemente helénica, lo denunciaba. Sus rasgos bellos y robustos denotaban cinismo y astucia. Su aire sarcástico recibió con desenvoltura la mirada asesina de su compañero de juego.

- Aún no creo que me has convencido a hacer eso.

- Cuando uno es pobre, las elecciones son simples, mi amigo. – contestó el joven cínico, con una media risa en sus labios.

El otro, girando los ojos, insano, los pelos largos de un azul petróleo, ojos azules gélidos y cortantes, lo encaró con una furia caliente, abrasadora, que le subía en olas en su sangre de francés racional, lo que contrastaba con su apariencia normalmente distante y fría. Su rostro serio estaba convertida en una mueca, mirando ora sus cartas, ora su socio sentado en frente. Se preguntaba como pudo haber sido tan imbécil para dar oídos a las ideas locas de aquel lunático.

- ¿Apuesta? – le preguntó uno de los otros jugadores, con una fuerte tonada alemana.

- Oui.

Contestó furioso, volviendo sus ojos, más una vez, hacia su compañero que, en aquel instante, daba un inmenso trago en su cigarrillo, muy tranquilo, dejando el humo salir en forma de arquitos y estirando sus piernas sobre un banco para descansar. Parecía envuelto en un total abandono.

- Miro, idiota...- gruñó en murmullo, pero muy severo – Has apostado hasta nuestro último níquel.

- Kamus, cuando no si tiene nada, nada si tiene a perder. – contestó el otro, con una mirada convicta.

- Tú tienes mucho a perder, porque cuando salgamos de acá, te voy a matar. – Kamus pasó un dedo por su cuello, indicando la acción y mostrando sus dientes.

- Camarero...- llamó Miro, sin dar atención al amigo – Tengo hambre, sírvame más whisky.

- Ustedes pueden callar la maldita boca, eso es una disputa. – habló el otro jugador.

- No llamaría de disputa, esa palabra indica que cualquiera acá puede salir vencedor y sabemos que eso no es verdad. – Miro sonrió con sarcasmo.

En el centro de la mesa de madera oscura, dos boletos de tercera clase para los EEUU. Las caras de los jugadores mostraban la seriedad de la cuestión y la tensión instalada entre los desafiantes.

- Yo doblo la apuesta.

Disparó Miro, para desespero de Kamus, que sintió su corazón fallar un latido. Pero el griego, encarándolo, abrió la risa más cínica que encontró. Ahora eran más de 2000 francos en la suma.

- Ahora te toca a ti, Kamus.

Habló Miro luego de tirar sus fichas en el centro, volviéndose para su milésimo vaso de whisly de la noche.

- Mon Dieu.

Kamus limpió la garganta, tosió y por fin cambio de cartas con su vecino. Los otros dos hombres, que por su acento eran extranjeros, discutieron entre sí en un dialecto ríspido y desconocido. Un bostezo de Miro rompió la seriedad del ambiente. Kamus encaraba ora uno, ora otro de sus adversarios, antes de encarar a Miro con aires de furia. Éste le sonreía ebrio.

- Bien...

Volvió el griego por fin, estirándose en la silla, luego que los alemanes se callaron. Agarrando su cigarrillo, lo apagó en la madera de la mesa, tomando de un sólo trago el contenido de su vaso.

- La vida de alguien cambiará aquí.

Kamus le ofreció una sonrisa irónica mezclada a la creciente rabia que nacía en su pecho cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Era obvio que no sabía agarrar una baraja, cuanto más jugar al póker. Miro abrazó a todos en una sóla mirada.

. Bueno, estoy apurado, esa es la hora de la verdad. Johann, su juego, por favor.

Dijo, dando atención al hombre sentado a su izquierda que, tirando por su vez sus cartas sobre la mesa, mostró, con un rasgo de aburrimiento, que no había conseguido formar un juego. El griego sonrió.

- Kamus, mon ami.

Pidió, encarando al compañero con la cara más inocente que su personalidad era capaz de forjar. Kamus lo miró y tirando con odio las cartas sobre la mesa, acercó su rostro al rostro de su amigo, casi acostado sobre la mesa:

- Nada, Miro, mon ami. Te mandaré al infierno.

- Venganza no es una idea que promovemos en mi país. – habló Miro con aires de profesor.

Kamus lo agarró por la camisa.

- No estamos en tu país, ¿Estamos?

Exclamó, soltando al hombre que sonrió amarillo a los otros dos jugadores. Kamus cerró la cara y se acomodó en su silla. Miro, como si no hubiera notado la tonada áspera en la voz de su amigo, se volvió hacia el último desafiante.

- ¿Sven?

El hombre retiró su cigarrillo de la boca y encarando al muchacho, viró sus cartas, muy satisfecho, sobre la mesa. Miro se desconsoló, posando sus ojos, tímidos, en su compañero.

- Lo siento Kamus...- decepcionado, mirando sus propias cartas – Son dos pares...

Kamus se irguió, cerrando los puños, dejó que los mismos cayeran con fuerza sobre la madera, provocando una bulla fuerte, estremeciendo el ambiente.

- ¿Cómo así "lo siento"? – gritó – Apostaste todo que teníamos, hijo de puta...

- Kamus...- Miro lo interrumpió muy serio – Lo siento, pues será necesario que dejes tu amada Francia por un buen tiempo...

Y tirando, por fin, sus cartas, exhibió su bello juego: Una trinca y dos pares.

- ¡Full house, chicos! – golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

El griego soltó un fuerte rugido bajo las miradas aturdidas de los tres hombres. Los rasgos de Kamus adquirieron un aire confuso para, al fin y al cabo, explotar en un grito sin precedentes, saltando sobre la mesa, bailando cualquier cosa, y bajando, recibió a Miro que se tiró en sus brazos, como un niño.

- ¡Ganamos! – gritaba Kamus – ¡Me voy a América!

- Nadie se va de aquí.

La voz grave del alemán sonó, haciendo los dos amigos estacar. El hombre alto parecía muy afectado. Alejó Kamus a un costado con violencia y agarró a Miro por el collar de la camisa como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, irguió su puño cerrado y lo amenazó. Miro, instintivamente, cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe.

- ¡Maldito sea!

Gritó el extranjero, golpeando su propio socio, haciéndolo caer en una mesa vecina, llevando sus ocupantes a también entrar en la pelea que se armó. Miro, de manos cerradas, hacía gestos de lucha, provocando, entusiasmado con la pelea. Pero Kamus, agarrándole por su sobretodo, lo arrastró del bar luego de recoger los boletos y las monedas para sus bolsillos.

- Somos dos bribones de suerte.

Comentó Miro, ya en la calle, caminando rápido junto a su amigo. Luego de algunas cortadas, disminuyeron el paso y Kamus pudo prender un cigarrillo.

- Creí que perderíamos nuestra plata. – dijo Kamus.

- ¿Crees que pondría nuestro dinero a la suerte así? – Miro parecía ofendido.

- Creo. – habló con sinceridad – Era todo que teníamos en nuestras vidas, Miro.

- Exacto. – gritó Miro, tonada obvia - ¿Qué más querías que diera como garantía?

- Tu lengua para ver si te callabas de una vez.

- ¡Qué ingratitud!

Miro aceleró su paso para ponerse a par de su compañero, que había apurado la marcha. Kamus sacó un papel de su bolsillo interno y lo abrió. Era por aquello viejo mapa que cruzarían el Atlántico.

- Si no fuera yo, no tendríamos los boletos. – declaró el griego, como un niño.

- Si no fuera por mí, no tendríamos la sexta parte del mapa. – contestó Kamus, muy concentrado.

Miro encogió sus hombros.

- ¿Qué harás con tu parte? – preguntó luego de unos minutos.

Kamus estacó su caminada por un rato y sacando el cigarrillo de la boca, miró al amigo.

- Aún no he pensado, tal vez invista en algo, un negocio propio...

Dijo, perdido en pensamientos. La noche estaba muy brillante y las estrellas, como pedazos de perlas, cintilaban sobre sus cabezas.

- Yo abriré un burdel. – dijo Miro – Para mi uso exclusivo, claro.

- Miro, para ti sólo existen mujeres. – recriminó Kamus. – Hay otras cosas por las cuales vale la pena luchar.

- Yo valgo la pena. – sonrió el griego – Por eso las mujeres siempre luchan por mí.

- Aúnque seas un hombre de muchas mujeres, las mujeres no te quieren como hombre. – comentó Kamus. – Las mujeres son nuestro mal, amigo.

- Todo lo qué no es para nuestro bien, es para nuestra diversión. – resaltó Miro – A parte, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que mujer? Si Dios ha creado algo mejor que eso, guardó para él.

Kamus suspiró, balanceando la cabeza negativamente. A veces se preguntaba como dos hombres tan distintos podían ser amigos. Respuesta: la amistad no surgía a pesar de la diferencias, y sino por causa de ellas. Sonrió.

De golpe, en medio de una embriagada carcajada, el joven griego se desequilibró, cayendo en un de los bancos del puente donde estaban. Kamus lo amparó con cuidado para que no se golpeara la cabeza en el gradeado de acero. Miro seguía sonriendo, sus ojos giraban de uno a otro lado, perdidos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kamus, entre la sonrisa y la preocupación – Tomaste demasiado, Miro.

- Tengo mi cabeza en aguas. – reclamó Miro – Señor, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

- Aún estás vivo, hombre...- Kamus le golpeó el hombro con amistad – Dios tiene cosas más importantes con las que se preocupar, que mirar a un borracho como tú.

- Dios es un niño malvado con una lupa en la mano mirando hacia mí. – y hacía el gesto.

- Evite la resaca, Miro, manténgase borracho. – jugó Kamus, amparando el amigo cuando este vomitó todo en el piso.

Miro limpió la boca en el sobretodo de su compañero, recibiendo un suspiro de sumisión de éste. Luego, se tiró en el banco, la cabeza pendiente.

- Las mujeres, Kamus, las mujeres son todas iguales...

- Las mujeres, mi amigo, son buenas cuando bien manoseadas. – contestó Kamus, una tonada irónica.

Los ojos de Miro se abrían y cerraban tomados por el efecto del alcohol. Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el gradeado, miró las estrellas brillando en el cielo.

- Las mujeres que encuentro son aburridas... – comentaba con un aire de tedio, Kamus sonrió – Quería tener una mujer como la tuya.

Escuchando estas palabras, el francés estacó, la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios. Todo su rostro adquirió una seriedad amarga por el recuerdo doloroso. Sus ojos fríos y rencorosos se fijaron en el amigo a su lado, completamente borracho. Kamus estaba perturbado, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo pero se dio cuenta que Miro no le había hablado aquello por maldad y sino por la falta de ella.

- Sophie era una gran mujer, sí... – Miro sonrió malicioso, recordándose de la misma.

Hizo un gesto vulgar con la mano, sonriendo de modo sensual, estrangulado por su propia embriaguez.

- Por amor a un aventurero, abandonó casa, fortuna, honor, respeto...- tosió – vida, marido...

Kamus limpió la garganta, estrechando su mirada hacia su compañero. Su pecho dolía frente aquel recuerdo hiriente, que le apuñalaba constantemente su corazón. Hacía ya tres años que intentaba sepultar todo aquello dentro de sí. La imagen del día en el que volvió a su casa y se vio traicionado y abandonado cobardemente por su esposa, aún le amargaba el alma. Cerró los puños, impidiendo una lágrima de salir. Miro lo encaró, por fin, con aflicción. Se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y posando sus manos vacilantes en el hombro del amigo, intentó revertir el efecto que su desatino había causado.

- Eres un gran amigo, Kamus...- voz soñolienta – Un amigazo...

Kamus lo miró con rispidez y con un gesto frío de desdén, se levantó del banco, arreglando la gorra sobre los cabellos. Miro lo miraba, tímido.

- De verdad creo que la Sophie es una gran mujer.

Afirmó el griego, diferente del ton bromista que había adoptado en el inicio. Pero Kamus, volviéndose hacia él, le gruñó con voz cortante.

- Ella no es una gran mujer. Es sólo una perra que se perdió por el mundo con un aventurero, dejándome atrás. – su tonada era seca.

- Es lo que siempre digo...- Miro volvió a tirarse en el banco – Jamás se debe confiar en mujeres...

Kamus arregló su sobretodo, dio las espaldas a Miro y sin decirle nada, siguió con pasadas rápidas hasta cruzar toda la puente. Llegando a su final, miró hacia el compañero, acostado aún en el banco.

- Te espero en mi casa antes del amanecer.

Y con ojos imprecisos, Miro lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad.

...v...

Kamus estaba sentado, solito, una taza caliente de té en las manos. Meditaba sobre su pasado y buscaba en vano una razón para la actitud de su esposa. Todo le había dado. Había sido el marido más amoroso que puede tener una mujer. Y fue de aquella forma que ella lo agradeció. Cerró los ojos intentando entregarse al sueño, pero esa tarea parecía imposible aquella noche.

- ¿Qué es eso?

En el silencio que se había extendido por la humilde casa, escuchó el sonido suave y discreto de alguien arañando la madera de la puerta. Un sonido casi inaudible, pero distinto en la noche cerrada y venía de la puerta de su casa. Se irguió con cuidado. En cima de la mesa, un candelabro alumbraba pobremente el ambiente. Se acercó a la entrada y apurando la oreja, intentó escuchar con atención. Por algunos minutos nada pasó, pero en seguida, el mismo barullo volvió a repetirse.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Susurraba Kamus para sí mismo. Era notorio que alguien que él no podía ver estaba golpeando, muy levemente, casi con delicadeza, una de las hojas de la puerta. Miro sabía la contraseña, así que no podría ser él. ¿Sería algún asesino nocturno que había descubierto la existencia del mapa y venía robarlo? ¿O sería algún comisario para llevarlo a la cárcel? Pues era cierto que sus deudas le estaba sacando de quicio.

- La muerte es peor que este suspense.

Gritó y saltando hacia la puerta, tiró del cerrojo y la abrió de golpe.

Afuera todo estaba calmo y quieto. La noche era bella y las estrellas aún brillaban en el horizonte. Pero, mirando hacia el piso, vio, para su espanto, la figura de un hombre acostado de punta cabeza, con los brazos y pernas bastante abiertos.

- ¡MON DIEU!

Su primer pensamiento fue que aquella figura postrada fuera un cadáver. Pero, al observar mejor, vio que el desconocido se contorcía furtivamente a través de la puerta y entraba con rapidez y silencio en la casa.

Una vez dentro de la propiedad, el recién llegado levantó con un salto, cerró la puerta y reveló, bajo la mirada asustada de Kamus, la cara impetuosa y resoluta de Miro Domothinopoulos.

- ¿Me quieres matar de un paro?

Explotó Kamus, luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza para que me entres de este modo, carajo?

- Agua, por favor...- Miro suspirante - ¡Qué corrida que hice!

Respiró hondo y encaró al amigo con desolación.

- La casa está siendo vigilada, Kamus, por eso entré agachado.

- ¿Vigilada? – kamus frunció las cejas - ¿Por quién?

- Por los dueños de los boletos.

- ¿Y ahora? – se impacientó el francés, yendo hacia la ventana y dando una mirada hacia afuera.

- No te preocupes, he dejado dos caballos en el fin de la calle. Agarre las cosas, necesitamos salir antes que el día amanezca completamente.

Kamus y Miro metieron en sus bolsos toda la plata que tenían y agarrando el mapa, se prepararon para emprender la huida.

- La frente y los fondos están cercados. – dijo Miro.

- Salgamos por la ventana lateral. Entonces, es sólo cruzar el jardín...

- ¿Y si nos agarran? – Miro lo encaró.

Kamus sacó su pistola de dentro de su sobretodo.

- Me llevo al menos uno conmigo.

Las luces fueron apagadas y por la ventana, kamus miró por última vez el pequeño jardincito que había sido hecho por su esposa y que abandonaría por siempre. El pensamiento en el tesoro ocultado en algún lugar del oeste americano le consolaba de todo.

Los dos amigos abrieron con cuidado la ventana y ambos saltaron para el jardín. Agachados, cruzaron la pequeña extensión un poco temblorosos, hasta que llegaron cerca del alambre. Desde allí, eran sólo algunos minutos para alcanzar los animales. Se miraron.

Y de golpe, sosteniendo la respiración, los dos hombres dispararon en una corrida alucinada, aúnque muy rara, una vez que corrían intentando no hacer bulla con los pies y agachándose vez u otra. Luego de dar una vuelta completa por la calle de tras, volvieron por el inicio de la que habían estado, agarrando los caballos y montándolos con rapidez.

- Por primera vez, hiciste algo que merece elogios.

Comentó Kamus, atizando su caballo, principiando una marcha ligera bajo los primeros rayos del amanecer, los últimos que vería en Francia.

- ¿Y dónde están? – preguntó Miro.

- ¿Dónde están qué?

- Los elogios... – Miro sonrió cínico.

- Miro... – Kamus lo llamó – Tú haces mi vida una aventura.

Miro pensó en contestar, pero un tierno y reconocido saludo de cabeza dejó trasparecer, quizás por primera vez, toda sinceridad de su amistad. Mirando hacia atrás, pudieron ver aún los dos extranjeros, acompañados de algunos hombres, apoyados en los árboles, pistolas listas, esperando por los pájaros. Y ellos vieron la libertad sonreír en el horizonte.

**o.O.o Continua... o.O.o**


	3. Entre la espada y el honor

**o.O.o En algún lugar del Atlántico o.O.o**

Él caminaba por la cubierta con su actitud de líder. Estaba con el pecho descubierto, un pantalón en estilo oriental, semejante a las bombachas usadas por los árabes, muy ancho, con un par de botas apretándole hasta sus musculosas pantorrillas. Tenía dos cintas de cuero tranzadas en el pecho donde, en sus espaldas, dos espadas de fabricación china estaban reposadas, esperando entrar en combate.

Los hombres, sus subordinados, estaban alineados, poniendo mucha atención en lo que él iba a decir. Por como estaban vestidos, seguro se trataba del grupo de piratas más temido de los siete mares y él, Dohko, más conocido por El Maestro de Rozan, por cuenta de su origen, era su valeroso conductor. Él sonreía con cinismo.

- Compañeros... – decía, mientras pasaba por la cola, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos. – Esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos, el objeto más valioso del mundo se dirige hacia el oeste. La cuarta parte del mapa de Mariachi puede, por fin, ser nuestra.

Dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo sus hombres dar gritos de guerra, atizando el espíritu de lucha.

- El navío está bajo órdenes de la marina inglesa y es el rey quien comanda la tripulación, elegida como los apóstolos del Cristo. – sonreía sarcástico.

Había llegado al borde de la embarcación, mirando el mar que se abría frente a sus ojos y donde, algunos kilómetros más adelante, un navío carguero deslizaba suave hacia el horizonte. Dohko se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

- Es una lástima que no llegará hasta su destino.

Los hombres dieron carcajadas.

- Después de hoy...- fregó las dos manos con deseo – Nos iremos hacia los EEUU y nos quedaremos muy ricos.

- Y encontraremos lindas esposas. – comentó uno de los hombres, con tonada insinuante.

- Al trabajo, hombres. – gritó Dohko – Hay un navío a saquear.

Los hombres golpearon el pecho, en el calor del ejercicio. Cada un se dirigió hasta su posición, desatando sogas, uniendo sogas, bajando y subiendo las velas.

- Vamos. – pedía Dohko – Ling, vira todo a estribor.

- Sí, capitán.

- Shan yu, a toda velocidad.

- Afirmativo, capitán.

Él subió en la proa, agarrándose a las sogas que pendían de allí. Miró hacia el navío frente al suyo, un rasgo rabioso y cínico en su rostro de características orientales.

- Al fin tendré oro suficiente para jubilarme.

El navío irguió su temida bandera, una calavera en fondo negro. Con rapidez, se acercó al navío, que flotaba tranquilo, parecía que no se había dado cuenta del peligro. Dohko, con un gesto de manos, dio el orden para que las trampas laterales, montadas en el casco de la embarcación, fueran accionadas y el timonero, poniendo el barco a par con el inmenso carguero, se tiró con todo para arriba de éste, clavando los grandes cuchillos en el casco del navío.

- Hombres...- Dohko miró a los suyos, armados hasta los dientes - ¿Saben qué les espera más allá de esta proa? ¡La riqueza!¡Agárrenla, pertenece a ustedes! ¡Al ataque!

Y de un salto, cayó de rodillas, en posición de ataque, en la cubierta enemiga. Sus manos, cruzándose en frente a su pecho, buscaron los cables de las espadas, tirándolas y preparándose para el combate.

- ¡Piratas! – gritó alguien dentro del navío que, por su tonada autoritaria, parecía el comandante dando la señal. – Estamos siendo atacados. Rápidos, hombres, desenvainen sus aceros, maten a todos.

Dohko atacó al hombre responsable por el timón, tirándolo al piso. Se movía ligero y hábil, casi un Ninja, desapareciendo del alcance de sus enemigos antes que estos pudieran pensar en atacarlo. Gruñía sonidos de entusiasmo a sus compañeros y los atizaba a pelear.

Los marineros, uniformizados, agarraron sus armas, no sólo espadas, como también bayonetas, y devolvieron el ataque con la misma ferocidad. Dohko frunció las cejas. Aunque la marina británica fuera la más respetable, luchar contra piratas era casi imposible, pues el lema del no tener nada a perder, les daba a ellos, proscritos, una gran ventaja hacia sus enemigos.

Pero aquellos marineros eran distintos. Parecían hábiles con la espada en la mano y el chino empezó a tener dificultades en vencerlos. Notó que algunos de sus hombres empezaron a caer.

- ¡Fuerza, hombres! – gritaba – ¡No se dejen agarrar!

- No hagan prisioneros. – volvió la voz del líder del navío atacado – Maten a cualquier que tenga los ojos chiquitos. Encuentren el líder.

- ¿Cuál de ellos es el líder, señor? – le gritó un subordinado. – Son todos iguales.

El comandante, viendo que sus hombres no podían contener los invasores, saca su propia espada, una bella arma con símbolos tibetanos tallados en su acero y se tira hacia la lucha. Con golpes precisos, mucho más definidos que el líder pirata, derrumba varios de sus opositores. Los hombres ganaron aliento de nuevo, viendo su propio capitán pelear con bravura.

- Adelante, marineros, protejan las mercaderías, no retrocedan. Es una orden. – gritaba él.

Dohko consiguió vencer más algunos adversarios y sin darse cuenta, tomado por la furia del combate, se acercaba demasiado del comandante a quien había invadido. Éste, también, entretenido con sus opositores, igualmente de espaldas, no veía que se aproximaba cada vez de aquel que sería su principal rival.

Ambos, a la vez, con un golpe duro y certero, tiraron al piso cada cual su oponente y sintiendo que sus espaldas golpeaban algo, se dieron vuelta, quedando cara a cara el uno con el otro, los aceros chocándose con dominio. Estacaron. Los rasgos feroces de ambos, en calor de la lucha, cedieron lugar una expresión sorprendida, algo asustada y completamente confusa. Pero ninguno osó hacer cualquier movimiento. Estaban paralizados.

- Shion...- los labios de Dohko pronunciaron el nombre con respeto. - ¿Eres tú mismo?

- Parece que la batalla se pone interesante... – comentó el otro, una sonrisa cínica abriéndose en sus labios. - ¿Cuánto a ha pasado, amigo mío? – preguntó, una mirada severa en sus ojos claros.

- Casi una vida. – contestó el otro – Pero quien es vivo siempre aparece, ¿no es así?

- Mira que ha hecho la vida a los dos, yo, un capitán de la marina británica, y tú...un mero pirata ladrón.

- Seguro ya oíste historias a mi respeto. – Dohko apretó más sus dedos alrededor del puño de su arma – Mi fama de matador implacable corre los siete mares.

- Las personas siempre hablan demasiado. – dijo Shion, sonriendo – Generalmente las habladurías no condicen con la realidad.

- Te voy a mostrar que cuando se refieren a mí, los cuentos son siempre más flojos de lo que suelo hacer a mis enemigos.

Dohko echó un fuerte golpe, pero el otro lo pudo contener con agilidad. Otra vez atacó, su lámina pasando por el cuello de aquel que había sido su amigo, pero éste, más una vez, consiguió escapar, contraatacando con dureza y haciendo Dohko retroceder un paso.

- Tú sigues peleando como un anciano, Maestro de Rozan. – provocó Shion. Los aceros seguían en la misma posición. - ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo atacando a un navío inglés? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

- Sólo estoy trabajando.

Y con un silbido de Dohko, Shion se vio cercado de varios piratas, cada cual empuñando un arma diferente. Dos de ellos se acercaron y lo quisieron tomar por sus brazos, pero el capitán, antes que los hombres pudieran tocarlo, les dio dos golpes de espada, matándolos en segundos. Miró hacia los otros con la misma erguida.

- ¿Alguien más se atreverá? – gritó con provocación.

- Déjenlo. – gritó Dohko – Él no osará impedir que un viejo amigo tenga lo que, de hecho, le pertenece.

- Nada que pueda estar en esta embarcación pertenece a un pirata, Dohko. – Shion se volvió hacia él – No quiero ser obligado a matarlo, por eso, por los años en que fuimos compañeros de armas, permitiré que te vayas.

- ¿Huir sin gloria? No. Tú me conoces, Shion, sabes lo que quiero.

- Claro que sé. Has estado buscándolo hace 13 años. – el capitán, con sus largos cabellos claros lo encaró. – Lo que buscas pertenece al trono inglés y yo, Shion Ariete, fui el designado para encontrarlo y llevarlo a su verdadero dueño.

- ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Desde cuando eres leal a un déspota, aún más extranjero? – Dohko frunció las cejas – Este mapa lo encontramos nosotros, pero tu me lo robaste, huyendo para India y luego para Londres.

- La vida nos ha llevado por caminos diferentes. Yo no te lo robé. – dijo Shion – Era caso de vida o muerte. Había sido hecho prisionero del ejército británico en Nueva Delhi, no tuve elección.

- Pues yo tengo y me lo llevaré conmigo ahora mismo.

Y con un potente puntapié, rompió la puerta que daba hacia el compartimento interno. Shion sólo le observaba, esperando la hora cierta de actuar.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? – preguntó Shion, cuando Dohko guardó su espada y quiso entrar a la habitación - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Me encantaría ponerte al día con mis aventuras, pero tengo mucho que hacer, cosas que robar...- sonrisa cínica.

Entró a la pieza, siendo seguido por el comandante tibetano. Dohko lo conocía lo bastante para saber sus hábitos. Estaba sorprendido que fuera él a estar de pose del mapa, una vez que las últimas noticias que había tenido sobre su paradero era que estaba muerto. Asesinado en una trampa de piratas franceses, enemigos de Inglaterra.

- Para ser sincero, pensé que estuvieras muerto. – comentó Dohko, buscando entre las pertenencias de su ex compañero, el viejo mapa. – Supe, hace algunos años, que habías sido muerto por franceses.

- Las habladurías son siempre más flojas que la realidad. ¿Tú crees que yo sería abatido por un bando de piratas, mi amigo? – interrogó Shion, algo cínico.

Dohko no le contestó. Había encontrado una mochila de cuero, muy vieja, ya suya conocida. Sonrió. La abrió con ansia y sacó de allá, con un rasgo triunfante, la cuarta parte del mapa.

- Seguro no serías muerto, pero tus viejos hábitos te entregan. Aún tienes el bolso que yo te regalé en Rozan. – examinando el objeto.

- Dohko...- Shion se volvió serio – Mi tarea es llevar este mapa hasta los EEUU, encontrar el maldito tesoro y llevarlo a Londres.

- Tú me sorprendes. En otra época, me habrías invitado a participar de esta expedición y al revés de Londres, habríamos ido a Hawaii, mucho más interesante que Europa, ¿no crees?

- Me recompuse, ahora soy capitán de la marina y pretendo cumplir mi misión y si estás en mi camino, seré obligado a matarte.

- ¿Desapareces por 13 años y vuelves para decirme que me vas a matar? – Dohko abrió los brazos, sarcástico. – No quería que hubiese sido tú, lo siento, pero...

- Pero soy yo. – afirmó Shion – Aunque estuviéramos siempre en lados opuestos, nunca permití que te atrapasen.

- Un pirata y un marinero jamás podrán ser compañeros, fue una ilusión pensar que sí. – habló Dohko – Éramos demasiado jóvenes.

- Y amigos. – dijo Shion. – Años atrás éramos cómplices, si esta amistad algún día significó algo para ti, pruébalo.

- Tienes razón...- Dohko hizo cara de sumisión – Pero como dijiste, fue hace años atrás.

Y dándole las espaldas, Dohko principió a caminar hacia la salida, pero Shion, agarrándole del brazo, lo impidió. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, sacando más una vez, sus espadas.

- No te hagas el héroe, Shion...

- Si te quieres llevar el mapa, será sobre mi cadáver...

Shion atacó con fuerza, metiéndole un golpe sobre la cabeza del otro, que pudo escapar en el último instante. Dohko fue hacia él, haciendo un movimiento rápido con su arma, mientras le aplicaba un golpe preciso de Kung fu.

- ¿Viste eso? – preguntó orgulloso – Técnica nueva.

El hombre rubio no se intimidó. Se tiró sobre su oponente con garra, los aceros chocándose con rigidez, haciendo un gemido cortante cuando se encontraban. Dohko intentó herirle con un golpe sorpresa, dándole las espaldas y empuñando su arma hacia atrás, por el costado izquierdo, pero Shion, que ya conocía sus dotes, lo sorprendió cuando apareció por el otro costado y casi lo degolló, si no fuera la agilidad del luchador oriental.

De golpe los dos estacaron. Algo les había llamado la atención. Mirando hacia el mismo punto, vieron que los marineros, antes bajo las órdenes de Shion, habían empuñado sus armas de fuego y apuntaban hacia ellos. Dohko frunció las cejas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? Pensé que eran tus hombres.

- Y lo son. – dijo Shion, también con su frente fruncida – Son los marineros más leales que un comandante puede desear.

- No me parecen muy leales en este momento, Shion. – Dohko, entre la seriedad y el cinismo.

Shion bajó su espada, dando un paso adelante, hacia su tripulación. Pero cuando intentó acercarse más, el que parecía ser el líder de la rebelión, hico sonar su revólver, mostrando que estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

- No de más un paso, Capitán Ariete o seré obligado a asesinarlo aquí mismo.

- ¿Cómo? – Shion se volvió severo - ¿Con qué atrevimiento me hablas así, soldado, soy tu superior, me debes obediencia, ahora bajen estas armas o pondré a todos para descascarar papas hasta llegar a los EEUU. – voz rígida.

- Creo que no ha entendido bien, Shion...- el hombre seguía autoritario – Quien da las cartas ahora aquí soy yo. Tengo órdenes reales de liquidarlo y tirar su cuerpo al océano.

- Ora, ora...- Dohko se acercó al amigo, muy serio – Parece que tu rey no tiene hacia ti la misma fidelidad, capitán...

- ¡Eso es un absurdo! El rey en persona me ofreció la misión.

- Y ud nunca ha preguntado el por qué de la majestad británica confiar a ti, un extranjero, ex pirata, la tarea de buscar a un tesoro. Seamos lógicos, eso no hace ningún sentido.

- Haría para mí. – dijo Shion, agarrando con fuerza su espada – Era mi sentencia de libertad.

- ¿Sentencia? – Dohko lo miró, confuso.

- Estuvo preso por 10 años en Londres porque no quise entregar el mapa al rey. Le había dicho que había ocultado al mapa y no me recordaba donde, entonces me mandó a la cárcel para refrescar la memoria. – cínico.

- Una vez pirata, siempre pirata. – sonrió Dohko - ¿Por qué fingió tanta lealtad?

- Luego de 13 años, no sabía si aún podía confiar en ti. – habló Shion, mirando al amigo.

- Basta de habladurías. – les gritó el marinero – Shion, entregue el mapa y ríndase. Le daremos una muerte rápida e indolora.

- ¿Y a mi amigo? – preguntó Shion, con una mirada sarcástica.

- Le torturaremos hasta Londres y entonces, será ahorcado, como hacemos como toda esta clase de gente que se dice desbravadores de los mares. – escupió en el piso.

Dohko y Shion se miraron.

- Será un honor morir a tu lado, amigo. – dijo Shion, una sonrisa cínica.

- Tal vez debas adiarlo, compañero, porque no tengo la pretensión de morir hoy.

- ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? – Shion susurró.

- Un por todos y todos por uno.

- Mi paciencia se ha acabado. – dijo el marinero.

Y antes que su dedo pudiera tocar el gatillo, una masa de hierro encontró su cara torpe. Dohko y Shion se tiraron contra los hombres que empezaron a disparar hacia todas las direcciones. Los otros piratas, viendo el cambio en al situación, prontamente actuaron junto a los dos valerosos amigos.

Shion era más habilidoso con una espada, pero nadie podía vencer Dohko en cuerpo al cuerpo. Juntos, eran imparables. Agarrándose a una soga, Dohko subió hasta el mástil principal. Sacando un cuchillo, cortó las sogas donde algunos hombres se habían colgado para alcanzarlos por arriba. Algunos de ellos encontró la horca como destino.

Abajo, Shion luchaba ferozmente. Apoyándose en el timón, lo hizo girar, derrumbando con patadas a los oponentes, colgado de la dirección, como una calesita. Con un potente golpe, llevó al piso un de los marineros más robustos y peleando como un el gran esgrimista que era, dio la muerte para muchos de aquellos que allí habían llegado como sus sirvientes y hombres de confianza.

Hasta que ya no sobraba ningún. Dohko bajó hasta la cubierta, guardando sus espadas en la coraza. Shion, por su vez, envainó la suya en la cintura. Algunos pocos y acobardados hombres habían sobrevivido y miraban a ellos con caras de verdadero horror. Shion se acercó.

- Parece que aún sigo capitán y si ustedes no quieren tener la misma suerte que sus imbéciles compañeros, saquen esas malditas ropas y prepárense para la pesadilla.

- Shion...- llamó Dohko; éste lo miró – No los maltrate tanto, podemos necesitarlos. – dijo. - ¿Acaso tú querrás cavar el tesoro?

En aquel momento, como si hubiese despertado, una mujer, extravagantemente vestida, salió, tranquila, a través de la puerta del compartimiento interior. Abriendo su sombrilla escarlata, preguntó con aires de falsa inocencia.

- ¿Ya llegamos, mi amor?

Dohko miró de ella para su amigo, las cejas fruncidas. Shion le sonrió tímido y acercándose, le golpeó en el hombro.

- Necesitamos charlar.

**o.O.o Esparta o.O.o**

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando el joven conde Aiolos Panathinaykos se levantó de su escritorio muy perturbado. El sobretodo colgado en el espaldar de su poltrona, cubierta de terciopelo bordó, iba hasta el piso de tafetán, rozando suavemente el tapete. Tenía las cejas un poco fruncidas y sus rasgos, de guerrero y hombre íntegro, denotaban una profunda angustia hacia algo que él, dentro de su corazón, temía.

En la chimenea, el fuego crepitaba, rompiendo la quietud de la mansión con sus estallidos secos y misteriosos. La leña ya estaba casi de toda consumida y a pedido del dueño de la casa, no fue sustituida por una nueva carga, a fin de pasar la madrugada. A él le gustaba leer a media luz antes de acostarse. Pero aquella noche había tenido un trabajo más serio por hacer.

Una carta recién lacrada, exhibiendo el escudo de armas de la familia, había quedado en la mesa. En su interior se podía notar un cierto volumen.

- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

Se preguntó él, vistiendo su capa y dirigiéndose hacia el salón de recepción, donde su siervo particular, Tiresias, que también había servido a su padre, ya estaba parado, sosteniendo un candelabro simple en una de las manos marchita por el tiempo, y la otra en el pestillo.

El criado había abierto la puerta, apretando más su chal alrededor de su cuerpo viejo y cansado. Su rostro tomó un rasgo sorprendido cuando, bastante nervioso, un hombre le tiró con la puerta, precipitándose para el interior de la propiedad sin haber sido invitado. Tiresias aún intentó impedirlo, pero el desesperado recién llegado, al menos así le pareció su actitud, le tiró a un costado, abriendo camino.

- Señor Aiolos.

- Helenos.

Aiolos exclamó, llegando en la escena, su expresión era asustada por la bulla provocada por el visitante. Reconoció en él la figura devastada e insana de uno de los campesinos que trabajaban en sus tierras. El siervo, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la lamparilla sobre un mueble, se acercó a su amo y al inusitado hombre, su cara anciana contraída en una fea mueca.

- Eso no es hora de perturbar el patrón. – resintió Tiresias.

Aiolos le hizo un gesto pidiendo que se callara. Luego, encaró al campesino.

- ¿Qué pasa, Helenos, para que me entres así, a estas horas?

Preguntó el joven conde. Se sentía, de cierto modo, sin saber como actuar y por eso mismo se puso confuso. Era siempre Aiolia, su hermano menor, quien trataba con aquella gente tan hospitalera. Pero Aiolia ahora estaba en la guerra, perdido en algún lugar de África...

- Señor...yo...- respiración agitada por la carrera.

El campesino intentaba argumentar, pero su aflicción era tanta que no podía formular una frase siquiera. El miedo estaba estampado en sus ojos amistosos y enfermizos. Aiolos se acercó, agarrándolo por los hombros, lo hizo encararle.

- Cuénteme lo que pasa. En mi casa, usted está seguro. – pidió.

- Ladrones. – gritó el viejo, tomando aliento – Mi hijo está muerto. Mi primogénito.

- ¿Ladrones? – Tiresias parecía incrédulo - ¡No he sentido nada!

- Afuera, en los portones de la propiedad. Están armados y amenazan a todos.

El viejo se sintió desfallecer. Aiolos lo impidió de irse al piso.

- Mi hija...Mi Andrómaca...- el pobre hombre llevó las manos a sus escasos pelos canosos.

- ¿Qué tiene su hija? ¿Muerta? ¿Violada? – preguntó Aiolos, muy nervioso, los rasgos tomando un aspecto agresivo.

- Ellos la tienen, la atraparon. Han dicho que sólo la libertarán cuando hablen con usted.

Y con un gesto de desatino, el desesperado padre se cayó arrodillado, en los pies de Aiolos, agarrándole por las piernas. El joven, inútilmente, intentaba hacerlo levantar.

- Salve a mi hija, señor. Es sólo una niña, sólo tiene 15 años. No deje que la hagan mal. – imploraba.

- Yo la salvaré. – dijo el conde, con convicción en su voz firme. - Se arrepentirá quien se atrevió a perturbar la paz de esta casa.

Y librándose de las manos del infeliz, agarró su sobretodo, lo vistió, mientras calzaba los guantes de cuero crudo, armándose en seguida, de su espada. Pero, antes de emprender el camino, pasó su revólver, que estaba en su cajón personal, para su bolso interior. Hecho eso, se precipitó hacia la entrada, pero Tiresias se le atravesó en el camino.

- No vaya, señor. – pidió con humildad – No salga solito ahora.

- Soy un hombre, Tiresias y como primogénito de esta familia, mi deber es proteger mi casa y todos que en ella están. Es necesario. – dijo Aiolos con altivez. – Me quieren a mí y no permitiré que un inocente pague en mi lugar.

Y tirándolo, Aiolos fue hacia la puerta, con sus botas de un marrón oscuro, de caño alto, muy bien pulidas, típicas de cazada, deporte que tanto le gustaba. Pero sin saber por qué, giró sus ojos hacia su fiel siervo, cuando estaba por cruzar los umbrales. Éste, encarándolo, sintió un terrible mal presagio.

- No vaya, Aiolos. – tornó el viejo y por un momento, el joven pensó haber escuchado la voz paterna a través de aquel anciano – La noche está horrible, la luna ilumina de modo maligno el cielo.

- Tonterías.

Completó Aiolos, muy serio. Pero sin conseguir explicar qué sentía, la imagen querida de su hermano le vino a la mente, angustiando su corazón. Antes de si decidir por salir, volvió a mirar su criado con resolución.

- Tiresias...- dijo con voz firme – Entregue aquel sobre a mi hermano cuando vuelva. Él volverá.

Se encararon. Ambos entendieron lo que el joven intentaba ocultar.

- Sí, señor, como desee. – contestó Tiresias.

Aiolos miró una última vez su hogar y salió, agarrando las riendas de su caballo y montándolo con habilidad. En el firmamento, la luna llena parecía roja, como si llorara sangre. El joven atizó su caballo, pateándole en los flancos.

Con un paso célere, cruzó en pocos minutos los campos de trigo, pero cuando se aproximó del portón, un humor frío le subió por su cuerpo. Todo él pareció, súbitamente, envuelto en un helado temor. Disminuyó el paso y dejó que el animal se acercara de los gradeados, que ya estaban abiertos.

Delante de sus ojos, alineados un al lado del otro, cerca de diez hombres, montados a caballo y cubiertos con un capuz, lo esperaban. El joven conde estacó, haciendo su caballo empinarse. Con los rasgos fruncidos, la mente confusa, Aiolos desvainó su espada, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Pero escuchó pasos atrás de sí y pronto la voz envejecida del campesino, que se le acercó, dirigiéndole la palabra, de modo aflicto. Él parecía desmayar de cansancio por la corrida y llegando al pie de su patrón, se arrodilló, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Perdóneme, señor...- suplicó – No tuve elección.

- ¿De qué hablas, hombre?

Aiolos lo encaró con las cejas curvadas, pero antes que cualquier respuesta le fuera dada, el caballero que parecía ser el líder, posicionado en el centro del grupo, aproximó su caballo algunas pasadas, y retirando su capuz, mostró su cara, dándose a conocer. Los ojos verdes de Aiolos se contrajeron en un rabioso torpón.

- Entonces, Aiolos...

Principió el visitante, con voz arrastrada y sombría, encarando el joven en frente.

- He esperado demasiado, mi paciencia tiene límites. ¿Ya decidió pasar para mi lado?

- ¡La casa de los Panathynaikos jamás servirá a un déspota.

Le gritó el joven con bravura. El hombre lo encaró con ferocidad y dejando que su rostro tomara un aspecto terrorífico, le dijo, con una voz tranquila y amenazadora.

- Entonces la casa de los Panathynaikos debe perecer.

**o.O.o En una prisión Egipcia o.O.o**

El olor de muerte se propagaba por el ambiente oscuro y agobiante por el calor de los braseros. Ruidos de lloro y llanto desesperado llenaban todo lugar de desolación, como el infierno, que en su entrada decía: "Abandone toda esperanza, tú que aquí entras". Sí, si hubiera un reino de Hades, ciertamente aquel lugar sería su entrada.

Miles de calaveras humanas, muertas y vivas, contorcidas en dolor y sufrimiento, presos por hierros en los pulsos y tobillos, gemían en un pesado torpón de peste, mutilación, hambre y desespero. Gritos feroces le llegaban a sus oídos, haciéndole murmurar, en un hilo de voz, viejas canciones de su tierra, de cuando era niño. Pero ni siempre podía sobrepujar los acordes de la muerte.

- Si los dioses existen...- susurraba él consigo mismo – Ellos no habitan este lugar.

Aiolia cerró sus ojos. Los ennegrecidos y pesados párpados cayeron cansados sobre sus orbes azules. Los cabellos, antes castaños, con reflejos dorados, ahora empapados por la transpiración continua, que los mantenía oscurecidos, le bajaba por el rostro másculo y se unía a la barba de días por hacer.

El cuerpo, muy delgado, pero aún robusto, estaba cubierto por trapos y sus pulsos, que exhibían edemas morados, circulados por graves e infeccionadas heridas, eran apretados en gruesas claves de hierro, siendo suspendidos por corrientes hasta el techo, manteniendo a él en posición erecta, con los brazos estirados. Hacía días que estaba así.

- ¡No quiero morir! – tartamudeaba un hombrecillo a su lado, cuya razón ya se había disipado - ¡No quiero morir!

El joven le ofreció una mirada piadosa en el momento que un rugido tenebroso, probablemente de alguien que había perdido un miembro, tronó por toda prisión. El muchacho limpió la garganta. Sus labios secos y heridos se contrajeron en un espasmo. No negaría que sentía miedo. Un hombre también temía a la muerte.

- Traigan el próximo.

Gritó alguien en árabe. Un hombre alto y robusto, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por una túnica engrasada, se precipitó hacia los prisioneros. Su mirada sanguinaria paró en la figura del joven griego que, aunque estuviera aterrorizado, sostuvo su mirada con honor y dignidad.

El hombre se encaminó hacia él y ante los esfuerzos sobrehumanos del joven, que intentaba impedir que fuera llevado, el verdugo lo arrastró por las corrientes hasta la habitación, que era dividida del restante de la prisión por una pared de piedras.

- Hermano...- murmuraba Aiolia en su lengua materna – Me perdones por no volver a casa.

El verdugo lo hizo arrodillarse, mientras que otro le tiraba por las corrientes, estirando sus fuertes brazos por sobre una mesa baja, de cimiento oscuro y crespo. A un costado, en un brasero, otro árabe calentaba la lámina curva de la cimitarra, la clásica espada árabe, usando las brasas de la hornalla como cocina.

- Me perdones por haber desobedecido tus órdenes...- seguía, como una oración – Sólo quería luchar por lo justo, por el mejor del mundo...

El verdugo había suspendido la espada. El hombre que le había traído hasta allí, se acercó para sostenerle el cuerpo, impidiéndole de huir. Pero con un gesto feroz y guerrero, tirando de su hombro, donde las manos asquerosas se habían apoyado, Aiolia lo alejó con brusquedad, encarando a todos como un león salvaje enjaulado.

- Este es el coraje griego.

Los árabes se miraron. El verdugo con la espada se acercó, encarando con minucia los robustos y bien estirados brazos de aquel joven forastero, deteniendo sus ojos en la altura de los codos. Era allí que deseaba clavar la lámina. Y echó el golpe. Pero tan rápido cuanto su movimiento preciso y ligero, que bajó sobre los miembros del griego, fue el gesto de Aiolia, que tirando en el momento exacto, de las corrientes en cuyas puntas el otro verdugo lo sostenía, trajo los brazos de éste para debajo de la espada afilada de su propio compañero.

El grito dilacerante vino acompañado de histeria. Aiolia sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Se levantó rápido y con una potente patada, hizo caer en las llamas el hombre que le había arrastrado. Gritos de euforia vinieron de sus compañeros de prisión, que le atizaba a seguir adelante. Aiolia los contestó con rugidos, golpeando el pecho como una señal de honor y guerra. Quien lo hubiera visto en aquel momento, habría sentido la verdadera salvajería de un león asesino.

Sus ojos insanos encontraron el último hombre, al menos por ahora, que le restaba. La cimitarra árabe estaba blandida en sus manos y cuando éste, atacándole al joven, le rompió las cadenas, una vez que el griego las usó para proteger su cabeza de la lámina, Aiolia lo ahorcó con las mismas, libertando cuantos prisioneros pudo encontrar, antes de escapar hacia los resumideros, con las pasadas frenéticas de los soldados atrás de sí.

**o.O.o Esparta, 3 meses después o.O.o**

Él bajó del bote con el agua aún en su cintura. Su pecho se dilataba de felicidad y paz y con una extraña carcajada, corriendo por la arena blanca, si dejó caer y mojar por la espuma burbujeante, traída por las olas. Golpeando la tierra, besándola varias veces, cerrando los ojos para que su rostro fuera tomado por el agua fría y salada, Aiolia se arrodilló, irguiendo sus manos hacia el cielo como agradecimiento a Poseidón por su retorno al hogar.

- Estoy en casa...- murmuró - ¡ESTOY EN CASA!

La última afirmación saliera con un grito fuerte y feroz, contenido durante años. Se tiró sobre la arena, mirando el cielo del crepúsculo que si dibujada frente a sus ojos, en el horizonte. Respiró con fuerza aquel aire puro, el aire de su tierra.

- No hay nada con la patria. – dijo.

- ¿Usted aún necesita de algo?

Preguntó uno de los hombres que lo había escoltado hacia allí. Aiolia se levantó, aceptando la mano que el otro le ofrecía, apretándola con fuerza y gratitud.

- No. Están dispensados. Estoy a una hora de mi casa. De aquí sigo solito. Muchas gracias.

El hombre lo saludó con una reverencia y salió. Y allí él quedó, paralizado, mirando, embobecido, las bellezas que había abandonado hacía cuatro años, para luchar por la liberación de las colonias africanas. Sonrió.

- He vuelto, hermano. Estoy en casa de nuevo, como prometí.

Sacudió sus cabellos claros para secarles del agua antes de seguir su camino. Imaginaba ya la cara que le pondría su hermano cuando lo viera entrando por la puerta.

**o.O.o**

- ¿Me habré engañado de casa?

Pasaba un poco de la hora de la cena cuando Aiolia Panathynaikos, 22 años, llegó delante de las ruinas del castillo de su familia. El portón había sido arrancado, las plantaciones destruidas, muchos ganados estaban pudriéndose por los campos y de la bella casa no restaba más que algunas paredes y parte del techo.

Sus cejas se fruncieron pesadamente y sus ojos acompañaron, por algunos segundos, aquel completo estado de abandono. Aún era posible sentir el calor del fuego que a todo destruyera. En un súbito lapso de realidad, el joven dejó caer la pequeña mochila que cargaba, limpiando la garganta y disparando para el interior del desconsolado palacete, Aiolia, cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas ardiéndole en las órbitas oculares.

Desolación, fue la única palabra con la que pudo resumir lo que veía y sentía. Quedó petrificado en el medio del que, tiempos antes, había sido el salón de bailes. Los tesoros de la familia, los caros recuerdos, fotos, cuadros, todo tirado por el piso, algunos, aunque carbonados, eran reconocibles, como un portarretrato en el que una foto, donde él estaba con su hermano, cuando aún eran chicos, había sobrevivido al incendio.

Caminando despacio por entre aquellas ruinas, sintió su pecho dilatarse frente a las emociones que le explotaba adentro. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, se preguntaba. De golpe, su pie pisó en algo. Virando sus ojos hacia ahí, Aiolia vio un objeto muy conocido suyo, el reloj de bolsillo de su hermano mayor. Se agachó, tomándolo entre sus manos temblorosas. Estaba un poco gastado por el fuego, pero no había sido quemado. Se levantó, guardando el objeto en su bolsillo.

Y súbitamente su mirada si contrajo dolorosamente, el corazón se le disparó. Allí, pendiendo de lo que restaba del techo entre la escalera principal y el escritorio, el cuerpo, ya en descomposición, de Aiolos, colgado de una soga. Cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas escurriendo por su cara empalidecida. Sus uñas se clavaron en la tierra y no terminaba de entender qué significaba todo aquel tétrico espectáculo.

- Mi hermano...- su voz estaba severa y cortante - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Pero un ruido lo hizo levantarse con brusquedad, poniéndose en alerta.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Aparezca, cobarde!

Las paredes le hicieron eco. De golpe, bajo los ojos dolorosos del joven, un viejito sucio y moribundo se arrastró, con dificultades, por entre la basura.

- ¡Tiresias!

Gritó Aiolia, llendo hacia él y agarrándolo por los hombro huesudos. El viejo tanteó el cuerpo de su patrón, pero éste, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por los trapos que lo envolvía e irguiéndolo con impulso, le empezó a gritar con un súbito clamor de furia y odio.

- Mi hermano, viejo...- su tonada era salvaje - ¿Quién le hizo eso? ¿Por qué tú no lo has sacado de allí?

- Señor...- el viejo intentaba mantenerse sobre sus propias piernas – Lo habría sacado si pudiera ver.

Fue cuando Aiolia lo encaró y notó, abismado, que los dos orbes del anciano estaban vaciados. El joven limpió la garganta, jamás había visto tanta monstruosidad. Lo soltó. Tiresias cayó sobre el piso y Aiolia también pudo ver que las viejas piernas estaban rotas en varias partes, impidiéndole de pararse. El joven Panathynaikos se arrodilló junto a él, apoyándolo con cariño, como si fuera su padre.

- ¿Quién lo hizo, Tiresias? – gritó con furia atroz - ¿QUIÉN?

- El rey. Acusó su hermano de traición. – tartamudeaba el criado – Fue un acto cobarde, eran más de diez hombres contra el joven conde, solito. Pero luchó con bravura y jamás se dio por vencido. – completó con orgullo paternal.

- Lo acusaron de traición, ¿contra quién? – Aiolia frunció las cejas.

- Aiolos había recusado entregarle lo que él pedía. Muchas veces, en estos cuatro años, mandó emisarios a la casa, pero todos eran rechazados por el conde. Siéntase orgulloso de él, muchacho, honró el nombre de la familia hasta el último minuto.

- ¿Y qué pedía el rey? – Aiolia lo encaraba – ¡HABLE, HOMBRE!

- Allí...- el viejo limpió su garganta, buscando aliento, sabía que ahora le restaba poco tiempo de vida – Hay una piedra suelta. Por debajo de ella hay algo que le pertenece por derecho. Agarre lo que encuentre, va.

Aiolia lo hizo. Sus dedos temblaban por la aflicción. Retiró del escondite un sobre lacrado con el escudo de armas de su familia.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confuso, reconociendo la caligrafía de su querido hermano: Para Aiolia. - ¿Qué significa esto, Tiresias? ¿Acaso mi hermano esperaba su muerte?

- Su hermano era un hombre por encima de todo...- el viejo intentaba reunir las palabras – Él había encontrado, dos años atrás, la quinta parte del leyendario mapa de Mariachi.

- ¿Encontró?

Aiolia parecía incrédulo. Abrió el sobre con rapidez, rompiendo su relicario, desplegando un viejo y arrugado pergamino, que se abrió frente a sus ojos. Pero, de golpe, lo dejó caer al piso.

- No sé por qué me ha dejado esto como herencia. Mi hermano fue asesinado por este pedazo de papel.

Se acercó al moribundo cuando escuchó que éste tenía dificultades para respirar. Apoyó su cabeza con su mano, irguiéndola un poco.

- Te sacaré de acá, Tiresias...

- Todos los días él esperaba su retorno...- comentó el viejo – Este sería el día más feliz de su vida.

- Mi deber era haber estado aquí para luchar a su lado, pero...

- Antes así, ahora no habría nadie para vengarle el crimen. Tu hermano no entregó el mapa ni cuando atentaron contra su vida.

- Se mantuvo firme...- Aiolia lloraba – Era un verdadero Panathynaikos.

- Usted necesita irse. Si saben que está aquí, vendrán por ti.

- No tengo miedo de nadie. Lo único que me consuela es que encontraré todos que le hicieron esto y les daré el honor de mi odio.

- El miedo es vital, temer, a veces, es sobrevivir. Son muy poderosos, niño. Si te agarran, te matarán.

- Los estoy esperando, Tiresias.

- Si te mueres, el sacrificio de Aiolos habrá sido en vano. Tú tienes la fuerza que él emanaba. Él, ahora, vive en ti, siempre estará a su lado. – habló el criado.

- Sabe que no creo en estas cosas. – murmuró Aiolia, que ya no creía en nada más. – Sólo creo en el filo de mi espada.

- Eso no importa. Él creía en ti. Su mejor espada está forjada. – dijo el siervo, mirándolo con ternura.

Y su último suspiro se fue. Aiolia lo acostó en el piso, se levantó y tomando su decisión, agarró el mapa y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Luego, se atrapó como podía por los revocos de pared y con dificultades, hizo bajar el cuerpo de su hermano. Sosteniéndole sobre sus hombros, lo llevó hasta la parte más tranquila del jardín donde, cuando niños, jugaban de caballeros de las cruzadas.

Con sus propias manos cavó su sepultura, al lado de los túmulos paternos. Con cuidado lo depositó allí y arrodillado, haciendo una oración sin palabras, empezó por tirarle la tierra negra por arriba. Pero no pudo continuar.

- ¿Qué debilidad es esta, Aiolia? – se decía, aunque le pareció haber sido Aiolos a hacerle esta pregunta – No te reconozco.

Y conteniendo sus propias emociones, sin mirar al cadáver del hermano, terminó su trabajo. Agarró su espada, que había traído, y clavándola en la tierra, al revés de la cruz correspondiente, sacó su puñal de uso personal y agarrándolo entre sus dedos, dejó que su lámina deslizara en la palma de su mano, haciéndole un profundo corte, de donde goteó la sangre viva y viscosa. Dejó que algunas gotas cayeran sobre la reciente sepultura.

- Hermano, aquí se ha derramado nuestra sangre. Prometo que haré con que tus asesinos derramen las suyas, es un juramento. Te traeré sus corazones y encontraré para ti el tesoro.

Allí estaba un hombre que dejaba su pasado hacia atrás, llevando dentro de sí un único propósito: encontrar el tesoro, matar sus enemigos y dar orgullo a su hermano.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	4. Mientras eso, en los EEUU

**o.O.o Mientras eso, en los EEUU o.O.o**

- ¡MI PERRA MURIÓ!

Aldebarán frunció las cejas, encogió los hombros, tapó los oídos por el grito estridente de su mujer. Había acabado de vestirse para abrir su pequeño negocio en el centro de la ciudad. Era el dueño del Saloon de Louisiana.

- ¡Ayúdame San...!

De golpe ella estacó, el pobre animal colgado de su brazo, mientras ella corría de un lado hacia el otro. Miró el marido, muy confusa.

- ¿Qué santo protege a los perros?

- Creo que es San Francisco, pues hablaba con los bichos...- contestó Aldebarán, muy pensativo, con cara de dudas.

- ¡Ayúdame mi San Francisco de...!

De nuevo ella volvió a parar, volviéndose otra vez para el marido. Éste, que le seguía los pasos intentando tranquilizarla, la encaró.

- ¿Pero es de Padua o de Assis?

- Eso no lo sé, es mejor preguntar al cura...

- Eso, querido, llame al cura, dígale que venga a enterrar la perra...- tirándolo hacia afuera.

- ¿Enterrar? – siendo tirado por las espaldas - ¿La perra?

- Sí, enterrar y ¡habrá que ser en latín!

**o.O.o**

El ambiente estaba tomado por el fuerte y dulce olor al pie del altar, en la habitación vecina. El aroma del sahumerio daba a todo lugar un misterioso y calmo aspecto de paz religiosa. La humilde decoración estaba compuesta por una pobre mesa de madera oscura, con algunos banquillos de marroquín. Al fondo, una estante comportando algunos viejos y sucios libros de temas antiguos y religiosos y a un costado, una alacena que comportaba objetos de uso parroquial.

En las paredes, que exhibían largas manchas de humedad, la pintura estaba saliendo en algunos puntos, y tres grandes y pesados candelabros alumbraban el ambiente. Todo estaba envuelto en una grave concentración y en un tan resoluto silencio que daba la impresión que las estatuillas hablaban.

- Dos pares.

Un hombre de largos cabellos lila, vestido con un hábito negro y una gruesa soga apretándole la cintura, estaba sentado delante de una larga mesa, Sus ojos verdes, de una profunda serenidad, parecían contentos al virar, sobre la madera, sus dos cartas, encarando con orgullo la figura masculina sentada delante de él.

Éste lo miró muy perturbado. Sus ojos azules lo encararon con frialdad y soberbia. Todo él había adquirido un semblante de profunda irritabilidad. Suspiró. Agarrando sus cartas, juntándolas, golpeándolas sobre la mesa, les dio vuelta por fin, con la faz hacia arriba, exhibiendo una simple Dama.

- ¡He ganado!

Gritó el primer hombre, de pelo color lila, estirando la mano hacia el monte hecho con la plata que esperaba a un costado, compuesto de diez billetes de 100 dólares. Pero con un movimiento calmo y lento, el segundo hombre de largos cabellos rubios, con un único dedo, alejó la pobre dama de palos para dejar visible la segunda carta. El joven de ojos verdes retrocedió la mano con un aire de desolación.

- No esta vez, Mu.

Shaka, subiendo las mangas de su ropa negra con bordas rojas, se tiró hacia el dinero, agarrándolo con la mano donde un inmenso anillo de obispo relucía. Lo besó y lo puso delante de sí. Mu cruzó las manos encima de la mesa, una cara de buen samaritano.

- Shaka...- intentaba encontrar las palabras – Necesitamos charlar sobre eso.

- ¿Charlar? – el rubio hizo aire de confusión – ¿Sobre qué quieres charlar, Mu?

- ¿Tú no crees que $1000,00 es mucha plata para un obispo? – sonrió tímido – Eso no es justo.

- Mi pieza necesita unas reformas...- volvió el rubio, con una tonada de poca importancia.

- Sí, pero...- Mu lo miró con cara de falsa acusación – Como sacerdotes de Dios, debemos pregar el desapego hacia las cosas materiales.

Y tirando del montante, lo dividió en dos, dando al amigo lo que le cabía. Shaka lo encaró con afectación.

- Claro. – comentó el rubio – Debemos pregar el desapego hacia las cosas materiales y la caridad.

Y agarrando el monte del amigo, volvió a ponerlo sobre el suyo. Mu lo encaró con resolución.

- Debemos pregar el desapego hacia las cosas materiales, la caridad y la justicia, ¡Y eso no es justo!

Y otra vez Mu agarró mitad de la plata, trayéndola hacia sí y posando en su compañero unos ojos de tensión. Fue la cara más fea que habrá visto en toda su vida. El rubio tenía sus rasgos contraídos en una mueca y agarrando del montante, lo tiró otra vez sobre el suyo, apoyó las manos en la mesa, casi acostándose sobre ella, se inclinó hacia el amigo, como si lo fuera a besar, y posando sus ojos severos sobre la cara del pobre cura, que se había encogido, gritó:

- Debemos pregar el desapego hacia las cosas materiales, la caridad, la justicia y...- dedo erguido – La obediencia. ¡Por eso, cura, obedezca!

Y agarrando de la plata, la guardó en su bolsillo. Mu, aún sentado, intentaba argumentar.

- Eso no es una actitud para un sacerdote. – comentó con voz de víctima.

- ¡Cómo si fuéramos sacerdotes! – desdeñó Shaka.

- Bueno, estamos fingiendo...- volvió Mu – Sería muy bueno fingir en todo, no...- indicando la plata.

- Estamos fingiendo para encontrar el tesoro! – habló el obispo, arreglando algunos objetos – Cuando lo encontremos, marchémonos de acá.

- Espero que sea pronto...- suspiró el cura – Nos puede descubrir a cualquier momento.

- ¿Esta gente? ¿Descubrirnos? – Shaka parecía incrédulo - ¡Ellos creen verdaderamente que somos sacerdotes!

Y bajo la mirada atónita de su compañero, Shaka se abandonó a una sabrosa carcajada, sosteniéndose en la mesa para no caerse. Mu se asustó, encogió los hombros sin comprender la escena. De golpe, se sintió congelar, como si un viento frío le hubiera recorrido la espina.

- Er...yo...Shaka...

Estiró la mano, apuntando con el dedo, para mostrar algo, pero su voz inexpresiva no pudo formular una frase. Shaka seguía muriéndose de la risa, dando golpes en la madera de la mesa.

- Shaka...

- ¡Una ciudad de otarios! – gritaba el rubio – ¡Sólo necesitamos agarrar el tesoro y marcharnos de acá!

- Shaka...- volvió Mu – Creo que tenemos visitas.

Shaka, controlándose, finalmente miró hacia donde apuntaba el dedo del cura y de golpe su cara se transformó. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara y arreglándose, quedó aturdido.

- Buen día, señores.

La voz era dulce, firme, levemente insinuante. Los cabellos rebeldes, de un rojo vivo, bajando por sus hombros robustos. La falda era larga y rodada, de una tela ya gasta y vieja, cayendo hermosamente por sus bien ejercitadas piernas y sus pies estaban apretados en viejos zapatitos de cuero, en los cuales ella misma había dado algunos puntos. El tórax, encerrado en un corselete también gasto, dejaba a la vista el bello y voluminoso escote.

- ¿Estorbo? Si ustedes tienen algo malo para hablar a mi respecto, debían llamarme, sé cosas terribles sobre mí.

Marin se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, las manos atrás. Parecía una niña cuando vista haciendo algo que no debía. Sus ojos pertinaces y sarcásticos envolvieron los dos hombres en una sóla mirada de cinismo.

Era conocida en toda ciudad como la más grande tramposa que jamás existió en las sociedades humanas. Siempre que había grandes casos de robos, se podía afirmar, sin medias palabras, que ella era la cabeza del infortunio. Shaka aún se recordaba del día en el que ella le escapara de la pequeña iglesia llevándose mitad del altar de la época colonial.

- ¿Nunca le han dicho que espionar es pecado? Las mujeres y la matemática son las cosas más complicadas del mundo, `pero la matemática tiene alguna lógica!

Volvió Shaka, levantándose y tomando su aire serio y orgulloso nuevamente. En nada parecía con el hombre que estaba a partirse de risa.

- No me recuerdo. – contestó ella con desdén. – Creo que he perdido esta misa.

Y entró, para sorpresa de los dos amigos, con familiaridad, examinando los objetos que encontraba con un profundo aire de aburrimiento. Mu encaraba, ora la chica, ora su compañero, prestes a explotar.

- ¡Salga ahora mismo! – ordenó Shaka, indicando la puerta – Antes una mujer en casa lavando plato que en la calle causando desorden.

- Los hombres son todos iguales. – habló ella, pasando sus dedos sensibles por los libros llenos de polvo.

- Mujer que dice que hombre es todo igual, es porque nunca hizo la diferencia en la vida de uno. – le tiró el rubio. – Tú estás estorbando el descanso de dos sacerdotes de Dios.

Ella le puso arriba una mirada muy perspicaz.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – cruzó los brazos.

- ¡Parta, mera mortal! – Shaka irgue sus brazos, como si fuera tirar algún poder sobrenatural – O te excomulgaré por desacatar la ley de Dios.

- Shaka...- Mu intentó adaptarlo a la realidad. – Shaka...

- Mire que yo tengo todos los poderes para...- Shaka haciendo voz tenebrosa, como si fuera tirar la exclamación de Atenea.

- ¡Shaka, ella ya descubrió!

- ¡Ah, no! – Marín con cara de falsa indignación - ¡No tengan miedo! Mi único deseo es servir la Santa Madre Iglesia.

Shaka arregló sus ropas y encarando a la mujer, preguntó, con voz amenazadora.

- ¿Qué pretendes con estas palabras, mujer?

- Si quieren seguir con sus disfraces, me van a necesitar. – contestó ella, con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué necesitaríamos una mujer? – Shaka irónico para el amigo.

- ¿Qué desea, Marín? – indagó Mu, tomando la delantera de la situación.

- Quiero entrar.

- ¿Entrar? – Mu frunció las cejas.

- En el esquema. – dijo ella, mirándolos con insinuación.

Por segunda vez, Shaka se entregó a una inmensa carcajada.

- Hija...- él lloraba de tanto reírse – No hay esquema y...

Pero de golpe su cara tomó un aire serie y desconfiado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para salir. – completó la pelirroja.

- He oído que quería entrar...- Shaka para Mu, completamente confuso.

- Ella quiere entrar para poder huir. – contestó Mu, con tranquilidad, encarando la muchacha.

Shaka la consideró con desconfianza, con un inmenso pico en sus labios. Marín principió a caminar por la habitación con aires de aburrimiento.

- ¿Creen que sólo ustedes quieren una vida mejor? – hablaba – Tienen sus razones, yo tengo las mías. No volvamos la cosa personal.

Completó con una larga sonrisa en su cara blanca. Estiró la mano hacia Mu:

- ¿Combinado?

Éste estiró la suya, para corresponderle, pero el rubio, alejándolo, impidió la acción.

- ¡Espera un momento! – gritó – Nada ha sido decidido aún.

- Ah, sé...bien...- Marín cruzó los brazos, desentendida – Quizá, tal vez...

Y pasando por Shaka, exhibiendo su bello escote que no fue desdeñado por el rubio, tocó sus vestes con malicia, como un gato buscando cariño, llegando al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Tal vez aún quieras eso.

E irguiendo su mano mostró, a un boquiabierto y abismado obispo, un pedazo de papel plegado, ya viejo y la razón de todo aquel circo.

- ¡El mapa! – gritó Shaka, revistando las propias ropas, donde debería estar - ¿Cómo lo agarró?

- ¿Cómo consiguió hacer eso? – interrogó Mu, aturdido por la rapidez de la acción. - ¡Qué atrevimiento!

- ¿Dónde lo tenias ocultado? – volvió el rubio, haciendo una mueca, tirando el mapa de las manos de aquella mujer pertinente. – ¡Debía llamar el alguacil por intento de robo!

- Nuestro bello alguacil adoraría saber quien son los verdaderos curas de la ciudad, estoy segura. – dijo ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica – Después de todo, el más grande placer de una mujer inteligente, es fingir ser una idiota frente a un hombre idiota que finge ser inteligente.

Ella sonrió y más una vez estiró la mano.

- Marín Tashikawa, la más nueva socia. – irónica.

- Estoy seguro que ella nos está engañando, pero...- Shaka.

- ¿Yo? ¿Engañando? Una mujer nunca engaña a un hombre, sólo practica lo que aprende con él.

Shaka irguió un dedo y abrió la boca para gruñir algo, pero terminó por rendirse y le apretó la mano.

- Combinado. – suspiró con decepción. – No sé porque tengo la sensación de que he metido la pata...- Shaka con cara de llanto.

- Ahora es mejor que te vayas. – dijo Mu, que seguía calmo, observando la escena – Toda mujer debe luchar por lo que quiere, desde que no moleste los servicios de la casa. – sarcástico.

- Los dejaré por ahora. – encaminándose hacia la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa – Necesitan prepararse para servir a Dios. – cara de santa – Es como dicen, mitad de los hombres no piensan para actuar...

- ¿Y la otra mitad? – Shaka frunció las cejas.

- Ni siquiera actúa. – volvió Marín, antes de salir.

Se había ido tan discretamente como había entrado. Los dos amigos de miraron.

- ¿Qué será que quiso decir? – el rubio, mirando hacia el techo, confuso.

- ¡Mujer bonita! – comentó Mu, pensativo – Tramposa, pero bonita.

- Necesitamos vigilarla. – habló Shaka, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación vecina.

Mu suspiró, vistiéndose para la misa matinal y guardando en sus ropas la segunda parte del mapa del leyendario tesoro.

- ¡Y en esas horas soy un maldito cura!

Súbitamente, cuando se dio vuelta, casi golpeó al inmenso hombre que apareció de golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Hombre de Dios! ¡Mi corazón casi fue en los pies!

- Buen día, cura...- Aldebarán, sacándose su sombrero. – He venido a mando de mi mujer...- sonrisa tonta.

- En casa donde mujer manda, hasta el gallo canto fino...- Mu en susurro para sí mismo - ¿Y cómo está doña Rosinha? – Mu con una tonada cínica, recordando la bella morena brasileña. - ¡Hace tanto que no viene asistir la misa! – voz de añoranza, recordando el bello escote de la sensual morena.

- Es que la perra murió. – comentó Aldebarán.

Mu dejó la sonrisa irse, sacando su pequeño sombrero de cura y bajando la cabeza, con una actitud sumisa.

- Pobrecita, nunca he visto mujer más carnu...- limpió la garganta – Más devota que ella. – ojitos brillante de emoción, recordando las torneadas piernas de la mujer. – Era una mujer muy "buena"...- voz insinuante – Daba todo a los pobres...- subrayó el verbo.

- No, no, señor, ella está muy bien, quien murió fue la otra perrita, Bolita. ¿Se acuerda de ella?

El cura parpadeó por un instante y abriendo una larga sonrisa dijo.

- ¡Cómo podía olvidar Bolita! Pero diga, ¿qué le trae aquí, a esta humilde casa de Dios? – cara de buen samaritano.

- Pues, cura, Bolita murió y mi esposa me ha mandado a encomendar su entierro, desea que sea usted a enterrar la perra.

- ¿Una perra? – Mu frunció las cejas.

- Sí. – cara de tonto.

- ¿Para que yo la entierre? – su voz aumentó de tono.

- Sí. Y hay que ser en latín.

- ¡Pero que locura, que tontería!

- ¿Qué problema hay? Los perros también son criaturas de Dios. – explicó Aldebarán.

- Sí, pero ningún cura entierra perros, ¡se van a reír de mí! También, ¡qué tierra para tener perro enfermo, sólo ésta mismo!

- Pero nadie necesita saber. Usted puede hacer un pequeño cortejo, dice algunas palabritas en latín y la tira en el hoyo, ya está.

- Pero, de acuerdo con el código canónico, artículo tercero, párrafo 6, sólo humanos pueden ser enterrados como cristianos.

- ¡Pero mi mujer me va a matar! – desesperado.

- Bueno, usted yo entierro.

- ¿Mismo que sea un pedido del propio Coronel Richard Silver? – Aldebarán encaró al cura, una mirada sarcástica en sus rasgos morenos.

Mu estacó, le había dado las espaldas, hablando en como sería ridículo que enterriara la perra. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Y fue el coronel que pidió para que Bolita sea enterrada?

- Sí, el coronel le tenía un gran aprecio. – cara de falso sentimientos hacia la difunta. – En el día antes de morirse, Bolita lo hizo hacer un testamento, donde dejaba $300,00 para el cura y más $600,00 para el obispo si aceptaran enterrarla como cristiana, tal era su devoción, ¡qué santo hombre!

Aldebarán finge limpiar una lágrima invisible.

- ¿Testamento, qué testamento?

Shaka había surgido en la puerta, atraído por la palabra. Entró fregando las manos, con un aire de falso desentendimiento.

- El testamento de Bolita. – contestó Aldebarán, dramatizando, casi en desesperación.

- ¿Quién es Bolita? – preguntó para Mu, en murmullo.

- La perra de su mujer. – respondió éste, también en murmullo.

- Pobre hombre...- Shaka se acercó – No sabía que estaba viudo, le aconsejo casarse con su cuñada, así economiza suegra. – dijo con aires de profesor, volviendo a consternado. – Nunca he visto mujer más carnu... – limpió la garganta. – Una mujer tan "buena"...

- Pero no he quedado viudo, obispo. – Aldebarán dice, besándole la mano que él le había estirado, con soberbia.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Mi compañero me ha dicho que...

- Hablaba de la perra que ladra, sabes, au au au au...- Mu se acercó, imitando a un perro.

- Ah, bien...eso simplifica las cosas...- Shaka sonreí tímido. – ¿Entonces, qué tiene que ver un testamento con la perra?

- La perra ha dejado un testamento, donde deja $300,00 para la parroquia y $600,00 para la diócesis. – explicó Mu.

- ¡Qué perra inteligente, qué sentimiento noble! – Shaka irguiendo sus manos hacia el cielo.

- Ella quería mucho ser enterrada como cristiana y el propio coronel Richard Silver firmó el documento. – Mu, casi saltando de alegría.

- Pero de acuerdo con el código canónico, artículo tercero, párrafo 6...- Aldebarán puso su sombrero y caminó hacia la puerta como queriendo irse, desolado. – Sólo humanos pueden ser enterrados en latín...

Shaka y Mu se precipitaron hacia la puerta, tapándola e impidiéndole su salida. El inmenso hombre sonrió adentro.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Shaka – De acuerdo con el código canónico, artículo tercero, párrafo 7, también los animales pueden ser enterrados en latín, desde que prueben ser verdaderos cristianos...

- Y Bolita está más que comprobada que era una verdadera cristiana...- Mu sonreía, ofreciendo al visitante, un pequeño vaso de vino.

- ¿Entonces, qué digo a mi esposa?

- Que la enterramos, mande decir la hora y el lugar y Bolita será encomendada como la más santa de todo Texas. – confirmó Shaka, cruzando los dedos, en actitud de oración, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Bueno, iré ahora mismo. Más tarde les mando un mensajero. Gracias señores. – y les besó las manos.

- Adiós, hijo...- decía Mu, despidiéndose – Diga al coronel que aparezca, ¡lo estamos esperando!

**o.O.o En medio del Atlántico o.O.o**

- ¡Saga!

La voz de kanon era casi un susurro.

- Saga, ¿Aún estas ahí?

- No, Kanon. – Saga gruñó sin paciencia. - ¡Estoy en México!

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

- Si aún te recuerdas, estoy preso dentro de una caja de madera llena de arroz igual que tú. – volvió Saga.

- ¿Y por qué estamos balanceando tanto? Voy a vomitar.

Saga intentaba ver algo a través de las gritas de su cajón. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo en que ya estaban allí, apretados. Pero lo único que pudo observar, era que la noche ya había caído.

- ¡Kanon!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

- ¡Vale! En la cuenta de tres... – dijo Kanon.

- En la cuenta de tres...- suspiró Saga – Uno...

- Dos...

- ¡TRES!

Y con un movimiento brusco los dos hermanos, irguiendo a la vez la tapa que los mantenía prisioneros, estacaron con caras de tontos delante de la multitud de hombres que se presentaron delante de ellos. Los marineros, con ropas extrañas, los miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

- Er...yo...a ver...- Saga intentó sonreír - ¿Alguien ha pedido arroz?

- Hermano, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Es un sueño? – Kanon con un susurro, encarando los raros marineros.

- Creo que sí, hermano...- Saga completamente confuso – También estoy soñando con un grupo de chinos asesinos...

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Una voz altiva y grave hizo la muchedumbre volverse hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué no están trabajando? Y ustedes, ¿Por qué pararon la tortura?

De golpe estacó, descubriendo en el centro del grupo, la razón del silencio. Saga y Kanon, completamente aturdidos, limpiaron las gargantas al reconocer la figura imponente, todo vestido de negro:

- ¡Capitán Shion! – balbucearon los dos hermanos a la vez.

**o.O.o**

- ¿Cómo vinieron a parar aquí?

Dohko, sentado en una silla, escogiendo arroz, los pies apoyados en el escritoiro, preguntó, muy tranquilo, mientras su compañero encaraba, con cara feroz, los dos intrusos que habían invadido la embarcación. Saga y Kanon estaban de rodillas, las manos esposadas y escoltados por 4 piratas con malas intenciones.

- Seguro subieron cuando paramos en Atenas para hacer el cargamento. – contestó Shion - ¿Sólo me pregunto por qué?

- Nosotros...- Saga intentó hablar.

- ¡Cállese! No te he dado orden para que hable. El navío es mío, la tripulación es mía y ustedes dos están desarmonizando el ambiente...- Shion sonrió con cinismo. – Van a pasar el resto del viaje descascarando arroz... – mirada diabólica.

- No te calientes, amigo, mire la cara de estos pobres infelices...- Dohko indicaba los hermanos – Fíjese en el semblante de estos desgraciados diablos...- seguía intento protegerlos – Note bien los rasgos tristes de estos hambrientos animales...

- ¡BASTA! Eso es sadismo. – pidió Saga, ya asustado por las palabras.

– No necesitamos abogado, señor, le agradezco. – completó Kanon.

- Mi tripulación fue elegida a dedo...

Shion hablaba con severidad, caminando de un lado hacia el otro, las manos cruzadas en las espaldas. Su cara estaba contraída en una fea mueca. Los dos hombres idénticos le observaban con temeridad.

- ¡NO PERMITO CLANDESTINOS EN MI NAVÍO!

Gritó el hombre, haciendo con que los dos hermanos se encogieran por la voz que casi los dejó sordo.

- Pero como eres un hombre bondadoso...- Dohko se levantó, aproximándose de la escena, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios – Les daremos dos opciones.

- ¿Les daremos? – Shion encaró el amigo. – Dohko, YO soy el capitán aquí...

- Un capitán tan bueno que economizará dos vidas y ganará dos esclavos. – habló Dohko con un murmullo.

- ¿Cuáles serían las opciones? – preguntó kanon.

Shion e Dohko se entre miraron.

- Si no quieren caminar por la plancha...- empezó Shion.

- Tendrán que pagar el viaje. – terminó Dohko.

- ¿Pagar? – Saga miraba a uno y a otro - ¿Con qué?

**o.O.o Al día siguiente o.O.o**

- ¡Limpiar la cubierta! – Kanon gruñía con voz furiosa – Tantos años de robos y trampas para terminar limpiando una cubierta! – indignado.

- Agradezca por no nos haber tirado a los tiburones, hermanito...- dijo Saga, fregando el piso – Al menos nos dan comida.

- ¿Llamas aquella cosa no identificable de comida? – Kanon frunció sus rasgos – El papagayo de él come mejor que nosotros.

- Bife pasado en la mantequilla para el loro y hambre para los prisioneros. – Saga enojado - ¡Siempre odié gente a quien le gusta más los bichos que las personas!

- Cuando cambiamos las comidas, no sabía se miraba un poquito más o se comía de una vez...- Kanon lame los labios con el recuerdo del bistec.

- Espero que el loro tenga estómago de acero para aguantar aquel veneno. – se rió Saga.

- De todos modos, aún tenemos el mapa. – kanon sonrió largo.

- ¿Tú aún tienes el mapa? – Saga lo encaró feroz, estacando el secador.

- Ni todo está perdido, hermanito...- Kanon parecía entusiasmado.

- ¡El maldito mapa no nos librará de esta humillación! – ladró Saga, indicando el trapo de piso.

- Mire el punto positivo...- Kanon soñaba – Hoy fregamos el piso, mañana compraremos la Grecia...

- Kanon, sabe aquella vocecita que dice para parar cuando se está ganando...

Saga con cara de profesor, Kanon hizo cara de desentendido.

- ¿TÚ NO LA TIENES, INFELIZ?

Gritó el mayor, haciendo Kanon encogerse, llamando la atención de algunos piratas, que les miraron.

- Saga y Kanon...- Kanon hizo voz de asombro – Kanon y Saga...¡Hombres fuertes y poderosos!

- ¿Así que ustedes son los infames clandestinos que han invadido el navío?

Una voz femenina les llamó la atención. Una joven vestida de modo extravagante había llegado por atrás, abanándose con un abanico escarlata, dibujándose delante de los dos admirados hombres. Los cabellos, castaños y lacios, estaban recogidos en un sombrero muy llamativo, cuyas plumas iban por las alturas, y sus ojos castaños, fuertemente pintados, indicaban bien su profesión. Saga y Kanon la miraron sin ningún pudor, una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

- Entonces...- la voz de ella era dulce, levemente aguda. - ¿Quiénes son: los héroes o los bandidos?

- Me llamo Kanon. – estirando la mano para recibir la femenina.

La mujer dejó que una insinuante sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, aceptando su galantería. Kanon besó su mano.

- Mucho gusto...- contestó, encarando el menor de los gemelos – Me llamo Isabella.

- Sabía que tenía "bella" en el nombre. – Saga, por su vez, tiró el hermano hacia un costado y agarró la pequeña manito cubierta por un guante de encaje escarlata. – No sabía que había...- la miró desde los pies, apretados en botas de tacones hasta los cabellos – ...Diversión a bordo.

Isabella tiró su mano, cerrando la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro adamascado. Deteniendo los movimientos de su inmenso abanico, encaró al hombre por detrás de sus encajes que valdrían propiedades.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – ofendida - ¡Soy una mujer de respeto! – dijo con actitud altiva.

- ¿Sí? – Saga sarcástico - ¿Y qué hace una mujer de "respeto" en un navío carguero?

Isabella encogió los hombros, como agarrada en flagrante.

- Estoy yendo hacia los EEUU. – contestó, encarándolo.

- ¿Para qué? – Kanon indagó.

Por un instante, ella buscó en su mente una buena respuesta.

- Para casarme.

Saga y kanon se miraron, incrédulos.

- ¿Y dónde está el novio? – Saga preguntó con cara desconfiada.

- ¡Está aquí!

Shion, con sus botas que iban hasta sus rodillas, vestido como un verdadero capitán, los sobrepujó por atrás. La muchacha sonrió, mirando a Saga con desdén. Kanon limpió la garganta, volviendo su atención hacia el secador, poniéndose a limpiar apresuradamente el piso que ya estaba impecable.

- Er...- Saga sonrió amarillo – Deseo felicidades. Hacen una linda pareja. – arrodillándose y fregando la cubierta.

Dándoles las espaldas, agarró su instrumento de trabajo, metiéndolo dentro de un balde con agua, y fregando aún más el piso ennegrecido.

- Vamos, querida...- llamó Shion, con voz alta y clara, para que todos escucharan – No quiero mi novia...- subrayó la última palabra – En compañía de esos bárbaros.

Isabella, aceptando el brazo que le era ofrecido, miró de relance, con soberbia, los hermanos que trabajaban, antes de seguir con su novio hacia el interior de la embarcación. Saga y kanon observaron la pareja desaparecer por detrás de la puerta que llevaba a los aposentos internos del navío.

- Es siempre así...- comentó Kanon – Hombre hablar de sexo con una mujer, es acoso sexual, pero mujer hablar de sexo con un hombre, es como mínimo $50,00 la hora...

- ¡Cállate o yo mismo te tiro a los tiburones!

**o.O.o**

Luego de entrar en el compartimiento ricamente decorado, de acuerdo con el gusto refinado del comandante, Shion soltó el brazo femenino, enfurecido.

- Ya te he dicho para que no vagues por ahí. – gritó, tomando de una botella de ron.

- Me siento aburrida en mi pieza, ¡estrangulase allí! – Isabella hizo voz de víctima – No aguanto más dormir en aquel cubículo.

- Si quieres, en mi cubículo hay espacio para dos...- Dohko comentó con voz sarcástica.

Isabella sonrió insinuante.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – Shion indignado. - ¡Esta mujer es mía!

- Tú sabes, Shion, un hombre necesita un poco de diversión...

- Si quieres diversión, que la busques a otro lado...- agarrando Isabella por el brazo y alejándola de Dohko.

- ¿Quién te mandó traer diversión a bordo? – Dohko ofendido. – Somos amigos, siempre dividimos todo, no seas egoísta.

- Amigos, amigos, mujeres a parte.

Isabella miró a Shion con unos ojitos penosos, bajando su abanico, soltando un profundo suspiro.

- Si me quieres, dame un aposento más grande...- parecía una niña – Si no tendré que aceptar, contra mi voluntad, la propuesta del señor Dohko...

- De él no aceptas nada. – gritó el capitán.

- ¿Me dará, entonces, una habitación mejor?

Shion tembló y abriendo la boca para contestar, se contuvo, frente al recuerdo de su infortunio.

- ¡Está bien! – contestó, sonriendo forzado – Puedes dormir conmigo.

La joven abrió una linda sonrisa, abanándose con más entusiasmo.

- Tú eres un amor. – soltando un beso hacia el severo hombre.

- No sé donde tenía la cabeza cuando quise traerla. – comentó Shion, saliendo de la habitación y golpeando la puerta.

- La mejor manera de hacer un hombre hacer algo, es decir que ya está viejo demás para eso. – comentó la chica, mirando a Dohko.

- Si piensas en tener un hombre, que tengas un pequeño...- indicando a sí mismo - ...Después de todo, de los males el menor...- completó Dohko, tirándose en la poltrona.

- Shion sabe apreciar las buenas cosas de la vida. Y tú también.

Ella indicó su propio cuerpo, caminando hacia él. Llegando por detrás, acostándose sobre el espaldar de la silla, dejó que sus manos, cubiertas por encajes, deslizaran por el tórax masculino.

- ¡Eso es bueno! – sonrió Dohko, mientras ella le daba besitos en el cuello. - ¡Eso es muy...BASTA!

Exclamó, levantándose de la silla sobresaltado, alejándose de ella, que lo encaraba aburrida.

- ¡Tiempo, muchacha! – dijo, haciendo un gesto de pausa con la mano – No podemos cometer un error a partir de ahora.

- ¿Qué error puede haber en eso? – preguntó Isabella, cruzando los brazos.

- Todos. – dijo Dohko – Estamos en una peligrosa jugada. De un lado, la fortuna. – y hacía gestos teatrales – De otro, el fracaso, el derroche. A parte, Shion es mi amigo y...

Ella suspiró, sentándose en la silla y golpeando su abanico en el escritorio, donde sus pies, en botas rojas, estaban apoyados.

- ¡Qué lástima! – habló, dando atención al abanico – Estaba disponible ahora.

Dohko hizo cara de llanto. Le dio las espaldas cuando ella, sin mirarlo, levantó la barra de su vestido, exhibiendo las lindas piernas apretadas en medias de encaje. Parecía muy despreocupada.

- No puedo ser débil. Soy un hombre maduro...- decía, con las manos en la cabeza.

Y volviéndose hacia ella, se rindió. Caminando hacia la mesa, donde las piernas estaban posadas, tomó el pequeño pie en sus manos, librándolo de la bota.

- Puedo hacer sólo un masaje chino...- balbuceó mientras la joven mordía sus labios – Pero sólo un masaje...

Le garantizó, mientras le besaba la pantorrilla.

**o.O.o En Los EEUU o.O.o**

Él se estiró, perezoso. Luego, abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo, fregó las manos con efusión, posándolas en su robusta cintura, soltando un suspiro largo y profundo. El delantal parecía chiquito alrededor de su cuerpo inmenso y fuerte. A sus espaldas, dos puertas de madera, rentes una en la otra, casi no llegaban a la altura del pecho. La placa, arriba, con letras rojas, exhibía el nombre: SALOON.

- ¡Qué lindo día! – sonrió – Ninguna señal de lluvia, ¡Esto es excelente!

Y saludando uno de los trabajadores que también empezaba su día en aquella ensolerada mañana, entró de nuevo en el bar, envolviendo todo ambiente con su mirada carismática y bondadosa, aunque poseyera una estatura descomunal.

- Tatiana...- llamó – No te olvides de las sillas.

La chica, de largos cabellos pelirrojos, tan lacios cuantos el terciopelo, le sonrió gentilmente, haciéndole un rápido saludo de cabeza. Sus ojos verdes, nublados, parecían no dar atención al movimiento a su alrededor, aunque fueran sólo las 8 de la mañana.

- ¿Entonces? – un de los borrachos que aún estaba allí, le preguntó - ¿No me van a servir? ¡Mi vaso está vacío!

Ella lo miró con bondad, inmersa en su personalidad amable y tranquila, sensible y tierna, no pudo controlar una sonrisa. Todo salón estaba lleno de mesas, donde algunos de sus más activos frecuentadores aún se encontraban, desde anoche.

- Y vacío seguirá. Es mejor que se vaya a casa, señor Thompson. – dijo ella con delicadeza – Su mujer debe estar preocupada.

- Mi casa ahora es aquí. Mi mujer me expulsó.

- ¿Por qué? – ella seguía bajando las sillas.

- Porque antes de ayer llegué en casa, ella me esperaba en la puerta con una escoba y yo, muy curioso, le pregunté: - hablaba con voz de borracho – Entonces, mujer, ¿Vas barrer o vas volar?

Dijo el hombre, dejando la cabeza caer sobre la madera carcomida de la mesa. Tatiana irguió una ceja, terminando de arreglar las sillas en sus lugares. Limpiando las manos en el delantal, se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar la escoba.

- Esta noche facturamos un montón. – comentó Aldebarán, mostrándole la plata con una bella sonrisa en la cara.

- Facturaríamos más si tú no le hubieras prometido plata a los curas.

Dijo ella, era su socia hacía mucho, viniera con él y su esposa desde Brasil. Eran amigas aunque Rosina haya dejado su profesión.

- No tuve opción, o Bolita era enterrada como cristiana o tu amiga me ponía por la puerta afuera. El casamiento es la manera más cara de tener la ropa lavada gratuitamente. – suspiró.

- Ya era tiempo. – principió la chica, sonriendo por el comentario, mientras barría el piso – O entraba más plata o íbamos al derroche.

- Mi flor...- Aldebarán besó los billetes – Contigo "sirviendo" nuestros clientes, esta palabra no entra en el vocabulario de este establecimiento.

Ella sonrió por el elogio, pero antes no lo hubiera hecho. No maldecía la vida que llevaba, pero mantenía dentro de sí la esperanza de días mejores. ¡Quizá un día tuviera plata suficiente para irse! ¡Así, no tendría que soportar más aquellos borrachos!

- Fue un golpe magnífico decir que el viejo Silver había firmado el testamento. – se reía Aldebarán, con orgullo. – Aquellos curas son unos imbéciles.

- Fue arriesgado. ¿Y si el coronel aparece aquí?

- Tatiana, el día que aquel arrogante deje su hacienda para venir en nuestra ciudad, saldrá dientes en la gallina.

- Pues creo que ella ya está royendo hueso, porque el hombre está viniendo. – comentó la chica, una mirada asustada.

De golpe, las puertas del bar se abrieron con rispidez, llamando la atención de todos. Algunas de las otras prostitutas que, así como Tatiana limpiaban el sitio, volvieron sus miradas hacia el recién llegado.

- ¡Richard Silver! – exclamó Aldebarán, limpiando la garganta – No sabía que ya había retornado a nuestra humilde ciudad.

- ¡Esto está peor que aquello que el gato entierra! – gritó el hombre, con voz grave y bulliciosa – Vengo sólo por obligación.

El hombre, con sus botas bien grasadas, de caño alto, con esporas brillantes de tan bien pulidas, caminó con ceremonia hacia el balcón. Su capa marrón oscura, de cuero, traía marcas de polvo y sobre los cabellos canosos, un sombrero caro estaba posado. Todo él irradiaba un aura de recelo y respeto amedrentador. Las mujeres volvieron, poco a poco, a sus labores, ofreciendo miradas discretas a su figura.

- ¿Y cómo anda la salud? – preguntó el brasileño, con una sonrisa disfrazada, pidiendo ayuda para Tatiana.

De la última vez en que Richard estuvo en la ciudad, su bar fue palco de 5 homicidios.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Salud?

Richard se sacó el cigarro de la boca, encarándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

- Sabes bien que no trabajo y mi salud es perfecta.

- Claro, claro. – concordó el inmenso y gentil hombre rápidamente - ¡Aquí está! ¿Y pretende quedarse mucho tiempo?

Preguntó, sirviéndole una dosis de ron.

- Lo suficiente para tener más ganas de irme de aquí.

- ¿Y qué le ha traído hasta nuestro humilde pueblo? – volvió Aldebarán, intentando borrar la tensión que estaba estampada en su cara.

- ¿Se acuerda de mi hija Elizabeth?

- ¡Cómo no! – gritó el gigante – Hombros fuertes, pechos grandes, cintura...

- No te atrevas a bajar más, porque te mato.

Gruñó Richard con severidad, levantándose del banco y agarrando el inmenso hombre por el collar de la camisa, acercando su rostro amenazador, mostrándole la pistola. Aldebarán limpió la garganta.

- Con todo respecto, señor. – dijo apresurado - ¡Cuándo se fue de aquí era sólo una niña!

Richard lo soltó, agarrando su vaso y tomando todo su contenido. Luego lo apoyó en el balcón, soltando un profundo suspiro.

- Ella está volviendo. Estaba un poco enferma allá en el Norte, así que pensé que una temporada por aquí no le haría mal.

- ¡Seguro! – Aldebarán de acuerdo – Después de la guerra, nuestras colonias están más avanzadas.

- Me ha pedido para que hable con el cura para que le de la bendición. – dijo - ¡Mujer tiene una verdadera y extraña manía por iglesias!

- Er...ah...- Aldebarán había quedado blanco, amarillo, rosa, rojo - ¿Y usted hablará con el cura?

- ¡Está preguntando mucho! – ladró el hombre.

Aldebarán se persignó, abandonando el hombre, se puso a lavar los vasos, muy nervioso, ofreciendo una mirada desesperada para Tatiana, su compañera y confidente. Ésta le sonrió como diciendo: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Pero el día parecía interminable. Las puertas de nuevo se abrieron con alarde. Todos miraron hacia la entrada. Un hombre de semblante misterioso, los ojos azules amenazadores, se hizo presente en la escena, con sus rasgos feroces y una altivez soberbia.

Sus cabellos azules claros le decían por las espaldas, apretadas en un sobretodo amarillo dorado cubierto con lantejuelas. En el pecho izquierdo, un distintivo le hacía hinchar el tórax, con orgullo. Se podía leer: Alguacil, en letras bordadas de fucsia. Las botas, de caños largos, hasta las rodillas, con clavos que iban hasta el borde, estaban impecablemente limpias, y sobre sus ondulantes cabellos, que volaban al viento, un sombrero, también dorado, completaba su figura.

Estacó en la puerta, manos en la cintura, masticando una pequeña ramita de planta. Parecía que estaba en un duelo. Sus ojos corrieron todo Saloon de forma feroz. De golpe, irguiendo una de las manos, gritó, con un ton desesperado en su voz aguda:

- ¡Me he roto la uña! – pico inmenso en los labios – Tatiana, querida, ¡tú eres mi salvación!

Y caminando hacia la muchacha, que había apoyado la escoba en la pared, andando como si estuviese sobre una pasarela, le estiró la mano luego de abrazarla con efusión y darle dos besitos en la cara, que se perdieron en el aire.

- Amiga, pensé que me iba a morir. – decía un desesperado hombre, con voz llorosa – Es la tercera vez sólo esta semana. La culpa la tiene este esmalte. ¡Qué marca ordinaria!

Aldebarán parecía no dar atención al ocurrido. Las otras mujeres parecían entretenidas con sus deberes. Los borrachos seguían durmiendo. Sólo Richard, con su semblante cargado, el cigarro paralizado entre sus dedos, observaba la escena.

- No fue tanto. – decía la chica sonriendo – La puedo arreglar. Es algo simple.

Con agilidad, la joven manejaba la afeminada mano del hombre.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, querida. – comentaba él, haciendo volar sus cabellos, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro – ¡Un hombre de clase está perdido en esta ciudad!

- ¡Listo! – habló Tatiana, agarrando la escoba.- Está como nueva.

Afrodita levantó su mano en la altura de sus ojos.

- ¡Tú eres la mejor, amiga! – dijo - ¡Está imperceptible!

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Richard se levantó, posando las manos en la cintura, luego de apagar su cigarro.

- ¿Hay algún problema, señor? – preguntó Afrodita, que no lo había visto.

- Sí, hay un problema.

- ¿Cuál? Puede decir. – volvió el hombre, con una pinta bajo su ojo izquierdo, frunciendo sus cejas, hinchando el pecho y haciendo cara de autoridad. – Soy el responsable por mantener el orden en esta ciudad. ¿En que puedo servirlo?

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el problema! – dijo el coronel.

Afrodita parpadeó los ojos dos veces, sin entender la acusación.

- Después de todo... – Richard parecía trastornado - ¿Qué eres tú?

Afrodita bajó su mano, posándolas en la cintura y encarando al hombre. Fue hacia él como si estuviera desfilando y parando con su rostro muy cerca al de él, exclamó con su voz suave.

- Yo soy el alguacil de esta ciudad.

Por la primera vez, Richard dio una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Alguacil? – se consumía de reír – Una mujer, ¿Alguacil? ¿Cuándo van a aprender que el lugar de ustedes es en la cocina y en la cama, claro? – preguntó sarcástico – El mejor movimiento feminista sigue siendo el movimiento de las caderas... – y hacía gestos despreciativos.

Afrodita dejó que una sonrisa cínica se dibujara en sus finos y delicados labios, con insinuación, caminando como una tigresa, empezó a rozarse en el hombre.

- Porque yo...- su voz era dulce – Soy...- sus dedos deslizaron por el pecho de su interlocutor – ¡HOMBRE!

El grito fue tan alto, fuerte, grave, ríspido y severo que Richard estacó el aire bromista que se había instalado en sus rasgos y lo miró desde los pies hacia la cabeza.

- ¿Hombre?

- ¿Quiere ver? – Afrodita hizo gesto de sacarse los pantalones.

Richard miró a Aldebarán, pidiéndole ayuda.

- ¿Es hombre?

Aldebarán balanceó la cabeza afirmativamente. Richard volvió sus ojos hacia el "hombre".

- ¿Desde cuando usted acepta invertidos en su establecimiento?

Gritó, dirigiéndose al brasileño.

- ¿Invertido? – Afrodita enojado, furioso - ¡Le voy a mostrar el invertido!

Y virándose súbitamente tranquilo hacia Tatiana, le estiró la mano.

- Por favor...- haciendo una señal para que ella le sostuviera.

La muchacha, sin entender, obedeció. Afrodita, retirando con un fuerte movimiento salvaje, un mechón de pelo que le había caído en el rostro, suspiró, volviéndose súbitamente trastornado hacia el hombre, tomando su antiguo aire de furia.

- ¡Y NO ME SOSTENGAN! ¡NO ME IMPIDAN DE MATAR A ESTE MISERABLE! – gritaba con una gallina – ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡HOY ESTOY LOCO PARA PONER UNO EN LA "LLAVE"!

Una gota se hizo presente en el semblante de todos. Sólo Richard parecía aún asustado. Sacándose el sombrero, se volvió hacia Aldebarán.

- ¡Ciudad de locos! – gritó – ¡Me voy, que pase bien!

Y pasando por un irado Afrodita, salió a través de las puertas de madera. Afrodita arregló su capa con efusión y virándose para Tatiana, dijo:

- ¿Quién es este?

- ¿No conoces el señor Richard Silver, el hombre más rico de la provincia? – preguntó la chica, volviendo a barrer el piso.

- No, nunca le he visto más blanco. – murmuró Afrodita.

- Fue él quien dio aquella paliza en Don Oscar, de la Farmacia...- hablaba Tatiana con despreocupación – Mató Ernest, el grandote, acuchilló Don Alijah, de la panadería...

- ¡Basta! – Afrodita se persignaba – Prefiero seguir sin conocer el hombre.

- Estos hombres tienen manía de grandeza. – comentó Aldebarán, poniéndose su sombrero y sacándose su delantal.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Tatiana.

- Inventar una bella disculpa para cuando él vaya a la iglesia. – saliendo.

- Pues era como yo decía...- volvió Afrodita – Conmigo no hay eso de patentes...- sacó la pistola, haciéndola girar con habilidad – ¡Conmigo es la muerte!

- Hablando de grandes hombres...- Rosinha entró en aquel momento, vestida como una de las chicas – ¿Ya saben quien está volviendo a la ciudad? – una sonrisa insinuante en la cara.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Afrodita.

- El comandante Shion Ariete, ¡El hombre más temido de los siete mares!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**

Yo sé que este capítulo quedó larguísimo, pero no resistí.

Espero que les haya gustado, así como me amo escribir esta historia.

Agradezco a todos que la están siguiendo y también a los que comentan.

Sigan comentando, eso hace un escritor feliz...

Jajajajajajaja

Besos a todos y hasta pronto.


	5. Caminos que se cruzan

**Capítulo V**

**CAMINOS QUE SE CRUZAN**

**o.O.o En el medio del Atlántico o.O.o**

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, los hermanos estaban sentados sobre el conves, mirando la nada, con cara de tontos.

- ¿Entonces?

Kanon, sentado junto a Saga, como si estuviese a relajarse bajo el sol, preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Has pensado en un plan?

Saga, por su vez, sentado con cara de quien estaba por ir a la silla eléctrica, mirando el plato de comida, la única refección que hacían todo el día, golpeaba su propia cabezacontra la tabla que sostenía toda la parte lateral de la embarcación, una y otra vez, tranquilamente, sin detenerse, como un alguien a quien le faltara jugadores en la cabeza. Ya iba en aquel ritual por 50 minutos.

- Tranquilo...- habló sin importancia - Estoy intentando...

Miró el hermano, con una cara encendida, los ojos en llamas, una sonrisa algo loca en los labios. Kanon prendió la respiración. ¡Por fin su hermano había mostrado servicio y armó una manera de escapar de allí. Pero, al fin de un minuto, para sorpresa y rabia del gemelo menor, Saga deshizo su cara de "eureka" y volvió a golpearse rítmicamente, como antes. Kanon soltó un puteo en griego y se alojó al final del pasillo, con una actitud de entrega.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - gritó Saga, luego de un instante, encarando el hermano de manera insana - ¡Ya lo sé!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kanon, aburrido.

- Como podemos huir de aquí. - e hizo un gesto con el dedo para que el hermano se acercara.

- ¡Maravilla! - contestó Kanon, con una sonrisa, sentando junto a Saga - ¿Y cómo haremos?

- En el medio de la noche llegamos hasta el conves...- Saga gesticulaba con un brillo feroz en la mirada - Agarramos un barco y remamos hacia Grecia.

Kanon parpadeó dos veces, mientras Saga, mirándolo, esperaba una aprobación.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó el mayor - ¿Qué piensas?

- Bueno. - contestó Kanon - Verdaderamente muy bien pensado. - irónico.

- ¿En serio? - Saga sonrió - Yo siempre tengo en buenos planes.

- Sí, es un buen plan. - confirmó Kanon - Si me dices como haremos para salir de la habitación ¿O te olvidas que estamos cerrados com llave?

Saga abrió la boca por un momento y volviendo a gaesticular como antes, los mismos movimientos, empezó a decir maquilanmente:

- En el medio de la noche llegamos hasta el conves...

Kanon se enojó, levantándose aburrido, caminando hacia la habitación donde esran aprisionados. Saga frunció sus rasgos, indignado, mientras seguía el hermano.

- ¡Eres un igrato! - gritó - ¡Quiero ver si lo haces mejor!

- Torpeza no es un vírus, pero se está alastrando como si lo fuera. - comentó Kanon, mientras caminaba.

- Kanon, yo tiraría esta sopa en tu cara, el problema es que no está suficientemente caliente para eso. - habló Saga, con orgullo herido.

Pero Kanon ya no le escuchaba. Mirando a través del agujero de la puerta de la habitación, vigilaba los movimientos internos cuando sintió a alguien. Súbitamente, reconoció la chica, la supuesta "novia" del comandante Shion. Él frunció la cara cuando percicibó que la muchacha, con mucho cuidado, caminaba por el recinto oscuro, en cuya parte del navío, sólo esclabos y marineros dormían. ¿Qué haría ella allí y aquella hora? De golpe, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, bajo la mirada desconfiada de Saga que estaba atrás de él, entró como un gato en el ambiente mal iluminado.

- ¡La tercera parte del mapa de Mariachi! - murmulló ella consigo, examinando el papel que había encontrado. - El mundo está mismo lleno de sorpresas...- reía con orgullo.

- Y de ladrones también. - contestó kanon a sus espaldas, asustándola. Isabella se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. - Ahora, si no es pedir mucho, devuélvame el mapa.

Aaga, aún para en la entrada, no terminaba de comprender la escena.

- ¿Puedo saber qué hace ella aquí? -. preguntó por fin.

- Ella no está robando, pero no tenemos nada para dar, ¿no es verdad, hemano? - Kanon irónico.

- ¿Puedo dar la muerte a ella? - preguntó Saga, innocente.

- Saga, ¿Tú no sabes qué es sentido figurado? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron geometría?

- No me recuerdo...- dijo Saga, mirando al techo y haciendo cara de quien tenía una horrible memoria. Kanon perdió la paciencia.

- No estoy robando, sólo paseaba...- ella intentó sonreír - La habitación es muy cálida...

- ¿Qué llevas ahí atrás? - preguntó Saga, tapándole el camino cuando ella quiso correr.

Con un movimiento rápido, Kanon quita de las manos morenas el papel ya un poco arrugado.

- ¡Eso es mío! - gritó - ¡Qué feo! - le miró con enojo - Una mujer tan bonita robando...

- ¡Mírenla! - Saga cerró la puerta de la pieza - ¡Así que tenemos una ladrona en el navío!

- Sólo miraba el mapa. - ella se defendió - Pensaba que era un papel sin importancia...

- Pasé la vida comiendo crema de cacahuete con jalea. Pero si alguien me ofrece jamón, jamás pensaría que es picana. - dijo Kanon.

- ¿Cómo? - Saga lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

- No interrumpas mi rabia. - le contestó el menor. - Y tñu no estabas sólo mirando, pensabas en una manera de llevartelo.

- No necesito eso. - ella lo encaró cínica - Mi novio tiene 4 trabajos. Además...- sarcástica - Si yo fuera tú, me dejaría ir, pues puedo ayudarlos...

- ¿Me quieres hacer un favor? - Saga irónico - Bueno, hazlo: ¡no me lo hagas!

- Puedo ayudarlos a salir del navío.

- ¿Y cómo haría eso? - Kanon la encaró con las cejas fruncidas.

- Bueno, soy la "novia"...- subrayó la última palabra - Del comandante. Pero...

- Pero...- Kanon levantó una ceja.

- Quiero irme con ustedes y encontrar al tesoro.

Los hermanos se miraron.

- Es increible como las mujeres sólo quieren aquello que está dentro de tus pantalones...- comentó Saga - Tú sabes, la billetera.

- ¿Por qué haríamos eso? - preguntó Kanon.

- Digamos que yo tenga un poder de persuasión muy fuerte...- ella se acercó a Kanon, muy cínica, fregándose en él sensualmente.

- Yo también necesito ser persuadido...- comentó Saga, con envidia.

Kanon la mira con masculinamente, ya imaginando la manera de convencerlo.

- ¿Y cómo...- se acerca más a ella - Pretendes hacerlo?

- Hola...- llamó Saga, haciendo una señal con la mano - Yo ya estoy casi convenciéndome...

- Hablando tu lengua. - contestó Isabella, sin dar atención al mayor de los gemelos.

Cerró los ojos y acercando su rostro al rostro de Kanon, le sopló en los labios, un aliento caliente y sensual. Y en su mano vestida con guante, como por encanto, apareció un pergamino, atado con un moño rojo. Saga, que estaba atrás de ella, lo agarró rápidamente, muy interesado.

- ¡Ella tiene la cuarta parte del mapa! - gritó.

- ¡Déjame ver! - pidió Kanon.

Isabella sonreí con satisfacción.

- ¿Dónde los conseguiste? - preguntó Saga, aún sorprendido.

Ella hizo una cara de pura innocencia.

- Bien, Shion tenía unas cosas que estaba llenando su ropera, entonces, sabes...- voz aburrida y sim importancia - Yo sólo quise ayudarlo a limpiar un poco todo aquel lío...

- ¡Cómo eres buena, chiquita! - comentó kanon.

**o.O.o EEUU o.O.o**

Un hombre con cara de malo, el cuerpo atlético apretado en un grueso y ya gastado sobretodo, caminaba, con maneras soberbias, por las calles muy movimentadas en aquella mañana, en una pequeña ciudad al sur de Louisiana. El cigarrillo de paja en la boca, preso entre los dientes, le daba un aire aún más feroz. Las botas ya estaban sucias y enmendadas y en su cinto, dos revólveres, un en cada uno de los costados, podía ser bien observadas. Sus cabellos azules estaban ocultados por la gorra italiana.

- ¿Pero qué carajo es eso?

Giraba los ojos azules y fríos a su alrededor, donde los ciudadanos iban y venían en sus labores diarios, armando sus bancas donde las frutas eran vendias mezcladas con telas coloridas y tabaco fétido. Las personas que se le cruzaban, miraba desde las armas hacia la cara ríspida y nada calorosa de aquel extraño hombre. Por la manera como estaba vestido y por los rasgos aquilinos de su rostro, el aire de hombre decidido, lleno de coraje y furia, seguro no era americano.

- ¿Tiene una moneda, señor?

La pregunta vino de un tipo envuelto en un chal que más parecía un trapo rejilla, sentado a una esquina, todo cubierto y encurvado. Giovanni detuvo sus pasos cuando ese desgraciado hombre, con su inmensa pipa pendiente para fuera, la cabeza baja, no permitiendo que se le vieran la cara, le había agarrado por una de la spiernas cuando él quiso cruzar hacia el pequeño establecimiento en cuya puerta estaba escrito: Hotel.

- ¡A trabajar, vago de mierda! - contestó, intentando salvar a su pierna.

- No puedo trabajar, tengo un ojo perforado.

- ¿Y acaso ha sido yo quien te perforó el ojo?

Gritó, ríspidamente, el audaz italiano, balanceando la pierna a fin de verse libre de las manos de aquel desconocido. Pero éste, apretándole el miembro añun más fuerte, le rogó más una vez:

- Sólo una moneda...

- ¡Ya te he dicho, carajo, anda a trabajar y ya déjame en paz!

- ¡Pero tengo un ojo perforado! - agarrándose en Máscara de Muerte, dejándolo furioso.

- ¡Pues si no me dejas, te perforo el otro, pues así seré obligado a darte plata!

Y con un tirón fuertísimo, pudo por fin librarse del mendigo, que volvió a recogerse a un canto, el platito de limosna, donde algunas moneditas descarnadas brillaban cerca de sus pies. Densas bocanadas eran expelidas por su pipa. Giovanni, antes que alcanzara la puerta del Hotel, se volvió hacia la figura extraña al otro lado de la calle.

- Cada uno que se me cruza...

Y meneando la cabeza negativamente, entró en el hotel.

Shaka caminaba apresurado, sonriendo algo tonto a cada vez que un fiel le paraba para besar sus vestes, receber algunas palabras incorrectas de latín y la señal de la cruz. Fue cuando, casi trpiezando, sintió que alguien le agarraba las ropas, deteniendo sus pasos tan súbitamente que casi lo llevaron al piso. Mirando en todas las direcciones, por fin encontró la razón de su interrupción cuando giró sus ojos furiosos hacia abajo.

- ¿Pero quñe mierda...?

- Una moneda, señor.

- ¡NO! - gritó, tirando las ropas para libertarse.

- Un poco de harina, para un pobre hijo de Dios que se muere de hambre. - la voz era suplicante - Un alma en pena que no cubre el estómago hace días...

- La iglesia sólo se preocupa con alimento epsiritual, hijo...- aún más enojado, sin conseguir libertarse.

Tirando con fuerza la sotana, pudo librarse casi cayendo para tras, golpeando a una señora que lo tiró con todo contra la pared. ÉL hizo la señal de la cruz y sólo el pensamiento en el tesoro lo hizo controlarse y no putearla. Cuando quiso partir, el mismo infeliz le agarró de nuevo la pierna.

- Una moneda, señor...

- ¡A trabajar! - gritó Shaka, desesperado, libertándose.

- No puedo, señor...- dijo la voz ya aburrida - Tengo un ojo perforado...

- ¡Pues perfórate el otro y anda a recoger en la feria!

Con un gesto brusco, arregló la ropa y caminó a pasos largos hacia la pequeña iglesia.

- Señor obispo...- gritó una mujer, casi de rodillas.

- ¡QUE EL DIABLO TE LLEVE! - gruñó el rubio, con un saludo impaciente de mano.

Shaka entró con todo en la iglesia, cerrando con fuerza las pesadas puertas pintadas de azul atrás de sí. Respiró fuerte. Mu, vestido con sus ropas negras de cura, se acercó a él con su aire calmo y tranquilo. Por la cara del rubio, había problemas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Esta ciudad me está poniendo loco. - gritó.

- No hables así. - Mu hizo cara de buen samaritano - Como representantes de Dios...

- ¡Estoy cansado de tus historias! ¿Acaso Dios no entra de vacaciones?

- ¿Ya oíste sobre la edad media?

- Me cansé de dormir en aquella cama de piedra y comer sopa de harina. - gritó Shaka.

- El sacrifico es la principal dádiva de un verdadero cristiano. - Dijo Mu, con voz firme.

- Ni podemos ejercitarnos en paz. - habló el rubio, dirigiéndose hacia la cámara particular - Salgo a charlar con Buda y soy atacado por fanáticos religiosos que creen que soy el ser más próximo de Dios.

Mu caminaba atrás. Shaka retiró la parte de arriba, respirando un poco. Dejó que sus ojos pararan en un pequeño bolsito de cuero encima de la grande mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Las entrada de la misa de ayer. - contestó Mu, con una tonada desimportante.

- No hay prisa...- Shaka agarró el bolso rápidamente, metiendo entre sus ropas - No hay prisa...

- Rezar es un trabajo santo...- suspiró Mu, con una mirada irónica para el compañero - Creo que somos la ñunica iglesia del mundo a cobrar para asistir a la misa...

- Aquí está tu parte. - dijo el rubio, entregándole al cura algunas moneditas.

Mu cerró la cara.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- El verdadero cristiano si satisface con poco.

- Pues yo soy un cristiano un poco avaro, porque no estoy satisfecho con el pagamiento, no.

**o.O.o**

Por vuelta del medio día, el jorobado mendigo se levantó de su sitio, agarrando su plato de monedas y caminando, completamente encurvado, con pasos lentos y desequilibrados, como si sufriera de reumatismos, pòr las veredas, rechazado y evitado por toda gente que pasaba como algo asqueroso. La inmens apipa colgada a través de la tela oscura que le cobría la cabeza y la cara.

Cuando se acercó a la ruta ardiente por el sol, donde las casas ya empezaban a disminuir por la distancia, tomó su postura erecta y guardando las monedas y el plato en los bolsillos, quitó el chal de la cabeza y lo tiró sobre el hombro. La pipa también fue guardada, luego de su fin, en el bolsillo del pantalón oscuro.

- ¿Esmeralda?

Llamó, acercándose a una cueva, cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Escuchando la voz, la joven salió de su escondite y fue hacia él, corriendo, muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Consiguiste algo? - preguntó ella, agarrando las manos masculinas.

- Casi. - contestó Shura.

Esmeralda cruzó los brazos, un suspiro de desdén.

- ¡Qué sabrosa comida esta "casi"! - habló - "Casi" cocinamos, "casi" comemos y "casi" vamos a morir de hambre.

Shura la besó en los hombros desnudos, sin atentar al enojo de la compañera.

- Casi agarro más de 10 gallinas de una sóla vez.

Esmeralda se volvió hacia él con las cejas fruncidas.

- Estoy "casi" agarrándote en la mentira, Shura.

- Mi vida...- Shura la encara profundamente ofendido - ¿Cuándo ya me viste mintiendo?

- Nunca he visto. - Esmeralda se aleja - Sólo he oído.

- Pues, quería que estuvieses allá para ver...- dijo el gitano, con cara de víctima.

- ¿Ver qué? ¿La mentira? - la chica cruzó los brazos.

- ¡No! - él se enojó - ¡Las vacas!

- ¡Hace 5 segundos eran gallinas!

- Es casi lo mismo. - dijo Shura. Esmeralda frunció las cejas, irónica, sacudiendo sus bellos bucles negros.

- Son tantas las vacas en este país que ellas debían ser atracción turística.

La gitana se agachó para mover algo dentro de una lata, en la que cocinaba algo antes de la llegada del un pedazo de palo, principió a mezclar algunos trozos de frutas silvestres.

- ¿No me crees? - Shura seguía indignado - Estaba allí, mendigando, "trabajando" para esta familia, cuando avisté más de 30 gallinas...

- ¿No eran más de 10? - Esmeralda comentó con una voz aburrida.

Shura giró los ojos hacia el cielo.

- ¿Y 30 acaso no son más que 10?

- ES mejor que me calle para no asustar tus gallinas.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. - gritó el español.

- Deja ya de tus cuentos y anda a comer, porque no sé cuando haremos otra refección.

**o.O.o En el hotel o.O.o**

Él ingresó en el pequeño establecimiento bien organizado con sus postura fría. El viejo, responsable por las llaves, limpió la garganta al verlo, observando las armas del desconocido a través de sus gafas redondas. Su cara tonta casi miedosa le hiso reír al recién llegado, de pura satisfacción. Se acercó al balcón.

- Quiero una habitación.

El señor, meneando la cabeza rápida y afirmativamente, con una sonrisa aterrorizada en el rostro, dijo, casi tartamudeando.

- Lo siento, señor, pero la última habitación fue alquilada por este señor aquí.

Giovanni encaró a un hombrecillo delgado y bajo, con la cara afeitada y aire de imbécil. Se vestía con elegancia, aunque fuera humilde.

- Estoy seguro que ese caballero...- Giovanni miró al rival con una mirada insana - No se importará de ceder la habitación a un hombre tan cansado como yo.

- Infelizmente sí. - contestó el otro con soberbia, sin atentar en el italiano - Estoy aquí trabajando...- dijo, con una postura importante - Y ese es el único hotel de la ciudad. - concluyó con desdén, indicando el humilde lugar.

Mientras hablaba, tranquilamente el italiano agarró el arma, buscó una bala, la chupó con satisfacción, y la puso en el tambor del revólver. Antes que el hombre pudiera temrinar su discurso, le apuntó el arma y cuando por fin el tipo acabó su pensamiento, dio con la nariz en la boca de la pistola mientras concluía.

- Ya he dado el dinero por adelantado.

Sus ojos torpes se abrieron, encarando el arma que el otro le había apuntado a la cabeza.

- Pues será el adelantamiento de su entierro.

- Ya que usted pide con toda esta educación...

Y entregando las llaves al desconocido, tembloroso, el asustado señor aún abrió pasaje para que el severo italiano pasara al piso superior. Giovanni, quitándose por un instante su gorra, con una mirada sarcástica al pasar por él, exclamó:

- Gracias por su bondad! Que Dios le pague.

El intentó sonreír, encarando al dueño del hotel cuando vio el extraño hombre subiendo pos las escaleras.

- Buena suerte, hermano.

**o.O.o Cerca de allí o.O.o**

Un hombre de largos cabellos d eun color azul grisáceo, estaba escribiendo alguna cosa en un pedazo de papel ya viejo cuando, súbitamente, su compañero surgió a sus espaldas, haciéndolo errar. Irguió sus ojos furiosos hacia el recién llegado.

- Kamus...- Milo sonreía con entusiasmo al acercarse - He oído que el dueño del Saloon necesita ayudante.

- ¡MIra! Tú tienes cara de ayudante, Milo. - contestó Kamus, volviendo a su concentrada tarea.

**- **¿Tú crees? - volvió Milo, mirándose en un pedazo de espejo que siempre llevaba consigo.

- ¡Claro! - Kamus no le daba la más mínima atención - Y con el dinero que él te pague, vas y me ayudas a mí.

Milo lo encaró con una mirada aburrida e irónica. El francés, guardando el papel en su bolsillo, se volvió hacia el amigo.

- ¿Dónde es el saloon?

- En la calle de atrás. Creo que podemos conseguir una colocación para los dos.

Comentó Milo, caminando junto al amigo hacia el taberna.

- Estaba mirando eso cuando llegaste. - dijo Kamus.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Milo, leyendo un pequeño reportaje en el periódico - ¿Qué conseguiste?

- Un tal de Richard Silver...- Kamus habló, exagerando la pronuncia con su fuerte tonada francesa - Está necesitando un conductor de carruaje.

- ¡Buenísimo! Más plata para que nos diviert...- Milo se detuvo al ver la cara de su amigo.

- La plata es para que sobrevivamos.

- ¿Y cómo espera que yo sobrveiva sin mujeres? - Milo interrogó muy asombrado.

Kamus suspiró. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas bajas del bar. Fue Milo que, con mucha actitud, las abrió e ingresó en el ambiente con olor a alcohól y perfume dulce de mujer.

- Este olor es muy familiar...- comentó el griego, aspirando el fuerte olor con satisfacción.

- Buenas tardes. - dijo Kamus, acercándose al balcón.

- ¿Qué desea? - preguntó Rosinha, con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios pintados y un aire de insinuación.

- He oído que el dueño de este establecimiento está necesitando ayudante. - completó el francés, muy serio.

Milo, luego de ofrecer algunos besos para las otras chicas, que le hacian gestos, volvió su atención para los dos negociadores, uno de cada costado dle balcón. Se detuvo súbitamente, clabando los ojos en la mujer despudoradamente vestida. Una linda morena latina, que también lo comió con los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella, hablando muy dulce - ¿Está desempleado?

La pregunta era dirigida a Kamus, pero los ojos femeninos estaban clabados en MIlo. Y fue este quien contestó.

- Desempleado, hambriendo y desesperado...- serio, agarrando la mano que ella le tendía para besar.

- ¿Ustedes quieren trabajar?

A esta pregunta, Kamus se volvió hacia atrás. Una figura alta, de largos y lacios pelos pelirrojos, se dibujó frente a sus ojos fríos, que en este instante perdieron algo de su rigidez. La muchacha se sonrió con dulzura.

- Sí...

Pudo contestar él por fin, cuando la voz le volvió, completamente encantado por la belleza exótica de aquella mujer. Ella se sonrojó discretamente, notando la admiración en los ojos del hombre con sus rasgos taciturnos y que parecía paralisado allí, delante del balcón.

- Pues el trabajo es suyo.

- Bueno...- Rosinha, que aún tenía la mano en la de Miro y recebía de este muchos besitos en su guante, dijo - El trabajo es suyo.

- ¿Y cuánto ganaremos? - preguntó Kamus, interesado, volviéndose hacia la otra mujer.

- Poco. - contestó Rosinha, quitando la mano, súbitamente, de la de Milo, haciéndolo asustarse. - Pero para compensar, el trabajo es mucho.

- Mucho trabajo necesita dos ayudantes...- sentenció Milo.

- Si es por el precio de uno...- respondió Tatiana, preocupada por no tener como pagarlos.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? - mirando ora Rosinha, ora aquella chica que tanto le había llamado la atención.

- ¡$5,00 dólares! - dijo Rosinha, con cara de negociadora.

- Cinco dólares...- Kamus hizo una cara de falsa satisfacción - ¿Qué te parece, Milo?

- Sí, está bien...- contestó este, con la misma tonada.

- Entonces hagamos un trato. - Kamus tomó un aire falsamente serio - Yo trabajo por dos, gano el precio de uno, y doy cuenta de la mitad del servicio...Milo trabaja por más dos, gana el precio de otro, y da cuenta de la otra mitad...

- ¿Y yo haré todo solito? - se indignó el griego.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero de la mitad...- dijo Kamus, casi golpeándolo.

- Bueno, de la mitad puede ser. - acordó el griego, sonriendo.

Rosinha y Tatiana se miraron.

- He dicho dos por el precio de uno. - volvió Rosinha, muy seria.

- ¡Pero estás ganando 4 por el precio de 2, lo que es lo mismo! - explicó Kamus.

Rosinha levantó la mano, haciendo algunos cálculos de cabeza. Tatiana esperaba su decisión.

- ¡Bueno! Hacemos negocios. - dijo ella por fin, abandonando los dedos.

Kamus sonrió victorioso, aceptando la mano que ella le tendía.

- Pueden empezar ahora mismo! - completó la sensual brasileña - Mi marido ya va a llegar. Tatiana, dígales qué harán.

- Vengan conmigo. - llamó la joven, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- Milo...- llamó Kamus, en un murmullo, mientras seguían la chica - Tendremos que trabajar duro, ¿vale?

El griego, desviándose del camino, contestó:

- Kamus, olvidé de decirte que uno de mis dos es un hombre muy perezoso, que sólo quiere dormir.

- ¿Y el otro? - preguntó el francés, asustado, con severidad.

- El otro es muy trabajado...

Respondió Milo, encarando a una prostituta con ganas, que le había saludado de manera insinuante. Completó antes de tirarse en los brazos lascivos de la mujer.

- Pero él no ha venido hoy.

**o.O.o**

Luego de salir del Saloon, el coronel Richard Silver pagó algunas promisorias en el banco y montado en su caballo, tomó el camino hacia la iglesia para pedir al obispo que le bendiciera la hija que estaba llegando del Norte. Luego de caminar kilómetros buscando a su rastro, por fin Aldebarán lo vio a la distancia. Necesitaba inventar a una disculpa, o la historia de la perra podría terminar con sus días. Respiró fuerte, llenó el pecho y fue al encuentro del temido pistolero.

- Señor Richar Silver...- llamó, corriendo atrás - Señor Richard Silver...

Éste, escuchando su nombre, se dio vuelta, haciendo con que el caballo reclamara.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? Espero que tengas una buena razón para detenerme y hacer enojar al "Meleca"...

- ¿Meleca? - Aldebarán frunció las cejas.

- MI caballo se llama "Meleca", ¿algún problema con su nombre? - sacando la pistola y apuntando a Aldebarán.

- No, señor, claro que no, es un lindo nombre...- sonriendo torpe. - Con todo respeto, pero tengo la necesidad de advertirlo sobre los curas...

- ¿Advertirme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harán los curas? ¿Me matarán con su biblia?

- Es que el cura...- pensando en algo - El cura está...- desesperado - Está loco.

- ¿El cura está loco? - Richard frunció las cejas.

- Sí. No se importe si acaso lo llame "perro", llama a todos así ahora...Pobre cura, está absolutamente insano...- cara de tristeza - Un hombre tan bueno...

- Esta historia está muy extraña...- dijo Richard - Ya voy a ver si es verdad...

Y dándole las espaldas, fue hacia la iglesia, algunas cuadras más abajo. Estacionó al caballo y bajando, entró en la humilde casa de dios. Con una larga sonrisa, Mu vino a recibirlo.

- ¡Coronel Richard Silver! - saludó con entusiasmo - ¡Hace cuánto que estos millonarios pìes no pisan el suelo de la casa de Dios!

- Menos fiesta y más trabajo, señor cura...- dijo con aburrimiento - Sólo vine por cuenta de ella...

- Ya lo sé...- Mu bajó la cabeza, una actitud de falsa tristeza exagerada - La pobrecita se enfermó...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Richard frunciño las cejas.

- Las noticias malas vuelan, coronel...- dijo Mu, meneando la cabeza como si dijera "¿qué podemos hacer?". - ¿Y ya está apestando?

- ¿Apestando? - Richard lo encaró - ¿Quién?

- La pobrecita...- Mu agarró una taza y una botella de vino.

- No, que yo sepa...- sin entender un carajo.

- Estas enfermedades son terribles. - seguía el cura, sirviendo el vino al recién llegado - ¿Pero ya saben quñe ha sido?

- ¿Qué ha sido qué? - aceptando la taza, con los ojos enojados y perdidos.

- La enfermedad...- hablando tranquilo - Ya he visto una morir de eso en segundos. Empezó por el culo y...

- ¿POR EL CULO! - se levantó, completamente indigando.

- Perdone a un pobre cura sin educación, debía haber dicho por el rabo.

- Escuche, cura hijo de puta...- Richard tira la taza en el piso, ropiéndola y asustando a Mu, que agarra a la botella - Yo sólo no te mato porque matar a cura trae mala suerte.

- ¿Pero qué he hecho?

Mu sale corriendo atrás del coronel, que caminaba furioso por la iglesia hacia la salida. Éste, de golpe, se vuelve hacia él.

- Oiga, yo soy un hombre rico, mis antepasados son ingleses, ¿escuchas bien? Gente que vino en las caravelas, ¿oíste?

- Sí y seguro los antepasados de la pobrecita también vinieron en las caravelas...- Mu intentando entender.

- ¡Claro que sí! Es óbvio. Si los míos vinieron, los de ella también...- encara a Mu muy desconfiado - O acaso me quieres decir que ella...

- Es una perra...- comentó Mu, con una sonrisa calma.

- ¿QUÉ? - sin creer en el atrevimiento.

- Una perra...- repitió el otro sin entender.

- ¿Qué has dicho cura? - agarrándolo por el collar de la camisa.

- No sé que hay de malo en repetirlo, ¿pero ella no es mismo una perra?

- Sólo no te mato porque...- le tira al piso, Mu cae como un bolso de papa, pero aún agarra la botella - ¡Me voy a quejar al obispo!

Y sale, golpeando la puerta y desapareciendo a través de ella.

- ¿Qué dije? - Mu levanta - ¡Estos tipos de plata, piensan que sólo porque son ricos pueden todo! - enojado, mientras limpiaba las vestes.

- Su bendición, cura...-pidió Aldebarán, que había entrado a ver si estaba todo bien, una vez que el coronel había pasado por el como un huracán - ¿Está todo bien?

- ¡Este tipo! Pide para que la perra sea enterrada y después se hace de imbécil...

- Esta gente con su manía de grandeza, cura...- Aldebarán intentaba sonreír - Pero es que nuestro amado coronel está algo...loco.

- ¿Loco? - Mu frunce las cejas.

- Loquito.

- Buen, loco o no, se va a quejar al obispo y yo seré suspenso...- dijo Mu, imaginando la plata que perdería, una vez que Shaka se aprovecharía de la situación para sacarle más.

- No se preocupe, cura. Si quiere, yo mismo hablo con el obispo.

- ¿Haría eso, Aldebarán? - Mu entusiasmado.

- Seguro. Ahora tengo que ir, he djado mi negocio en manos femeninas...

- Vaya, hijo mío y no te olvides, eres un gran hombre. - Mu sonriendo falsamente. - Diga a su mujer que venga a confesarse, hace mucho que no aparece.

Gritó, mientras Aldebarán se alejaba satisfecho.

**o.O.o En otro punto de la ciudad o.O.o**

La mochila sobre el hombro lo hacía caminar ligeramente inclinado hacia el costado izquierdo. En la manos fuertes, un papel en cuya superficie estaba la dirección de un sitio cómodo donde podría pasar la noche que ya estaba cerca de llegar. Suspiró. Necesitaba un buen baño, pues hacía días que no se cambiaba. El viaje había sido largo e la higiene, escasa.

La feria libre, en cuyas bancas sabrosas frutas le llenaba la boca de agua, ya estaba siendo deshecha, lentamente, con las personas hablando ´rapidamente, preparándose para volver a sus casas. Él miraba a su alrededor, buscando un rostro simpático a quien pedir ayuda.

- ¡Por Dios! - una voz femenina exclamó - Perdón, señor, yo...- intentaba desculparse - Soy una tonta...

Una mujer, por como estaba vestida seguro era una mendiga, se había chocado en él con todo el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndolo desequilibrar, casi cayéndose por encima de una banca. Él, como un verdadero caballero, la impidió de caerse también, amprándola con su cuerpo másculo. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

- ¿La señorita está bien? - preguntó.

La joven pelirroja encaró aquellos ojos azules tan intensos que verdaderamente parecían preocupados con su estado. Por un momento perdió los rasgos irónicos que siemore llevaba y dejó que su lindo rostro tomara un aspecto seri, casi tímido. Se alejó de él, por fin, girando los ojos por toda la figura masculina delante de ella, muy discretamente, claro.

- No ha sido nada, señor...- contestó por fin - Yo soy muy descuidada...

Y haciéndole un adiós con la mano, siguió su camino. El joven agarró la mochila, tirándol otra vez sobre el hombro y suspirando, buscó en los bolsillos algún dinero para comprarse algunas manzanas. Seguro serían una maravillosa cena luego de la sopa sin sal que había soportado por 2 meses en el mar. Pero sus movimientos de golpe se detuvieron.

Sus rasgos se fruncieron súbitamente cuando su mano, paseando por el sobretodo, no encontraron en el bolsillo interno, lo que debía estar allí, guardado.

- ¿Dónde carajo está el reloj? - desdesperándose.

- ¿Buscas eso?

Él volvió hacia la voz a sus espaldas, que ya se encontraba a una cierta distancia. La misma muchacha pelirroja, que casi lo había tirado al piso, sostenía entre sus dedos, colgado por la corriente dorada, el reloj que había pertenecido a su hermano y que era su único recuerdo. Aioria abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido.

- ¡Maldita!

Marin disparó en una carrera loca por las calles llenas de gente y mercaderías, echando al piso, de propósito, las bancas de frutas, interrumpiendo así la persecución de su rival.

- ¡Atrapen a la ladrona! - gritaba Aioria.

Él, aunque ella fuera absurdamente rápida, como percebió, conseguía mantener una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Por un momento, sus dedos casi agarraron los hilos escalatas que caían en grandes y livianos bucles por las espaldas de la fugitiva. Pero ella escapaba en el último instante.

- ¡Atrápenla! - él seguía gritando - ¡Se lleva al reloj de mi hermano!

Ella sonreía, saltando las bancas con agilidad, desviándose de los caballos estacionados sobre la ruta, el artefacto de fabricaicón inglesa muy bien protegido en su mano blanca y fuerte. Atrás de ella, un hombre casi sin aliento, gritando a los 4 vientos que estrangularía, corría veloz, casi a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando con un fuerte puñetazo a un policía cuando éste le quiso detener.

Fue cuando, entrando por una calle sin salida, Marin se vio atrapada. El reloj ya había migrado de su mano para su harto escote. Aioria apareció en la entrada de la calle, encarándola con satisfacción por la victorisa cierta. Caminaba hacia adelante mientras ella iba hacia atrás. Ning´n osando alejar la mirada de su rival.

- Devuélvame el reloj de mi hermano. - ordenó el joven - ¡Es una orden!

- ¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme algo? - gritó ella, destemida.

Se encaraban con cuidado. Ella, intentando encontrar la oportunidad para huir. Él, para atraparla cuando el momento fuera llegado.

- Aquel reloj tiene un valor sentimental para mí. - volvió el griego.

- Para mí también! - sonrió ella, cínicamente - Me va a alimentar por un mes.

De golpe, con un movimiento brusco y rápido, ella logra desviarse del joven. Pero él, igualmente rápido, la atrapa por los cabellos, trayéndola para sí, agarrándola por los pulsos.

- Te vas a arrepentir por eso...- dijo él, encarándola.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

E impedida de atacarlo con las manos, su rodilla encontró el punto débil de todos los hombres, un poco abajo de la cintura. Aioria la suelta, con una fea mueca de dolor en sus rasgos, encurvándose hacia adelante. Ella aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar, pero se detuvo, dejando que la sonrisa victoriosa se fuera de sus labios.

Afrodita, con sus ropas de tonos fuxias, con mucho brillo, lantejuela, y la estrella, ahora un rojo muy encendido, exhibiendo su cargo en dorado, tapó su camino. Atrás de él, millones de hombres, armados, vestidos de sadomasoquistas, con canzoncillos de cuero, cerraron las rutas alrededor de los dos contricantes.

- Usted está preso por desorden pública.

Habló el efemeinado hombre, manos en la cintura, masticando un chicle, caminando hacia Aioria como si flotara en el aire. El joven miró desde las botas, d eun rosa oscuro, hasta la punta del sombrero, donde un girasol relucía. Frunció las cejas.

- Y tú...- se volvió hacia Marin, que ya había sido esposada y no ofrecía resistencia - ¡Hace cuánto no nos veíamos, señorita! Llévenselos.

**o.O.o La noche llega o.O.o**

Shura junta las pocas monedas que había conseguido por la tarde. Sus pies, apretados en botas negras ya gastadas, caminaban cansados por el camino de tierra seca y rojiza. Su rostro de bello español, bronceado y moreno, reflejaba una cierta desolación. El destino de su gente ni siempre era tan alegre cuanto pensaba los otros. Quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza, guardando en su interior el dinero y volviendo a atarlo en la cabeza.

- ¡Shura!

La voz de Esmeralda vino como un murmullo, haciendo con que él girara sus ojos alrededor, buscando la dirreción.

- ¡Estoy aquí!

Saludó la joven gitana, de bellos ojos verdes, atrás de un cercado de alambre. El hombre caminó hacia ella, saltando la cerca y besando a su esposa con deseo y pasión.

- ¡He conseguido una casa! - dijo ella, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano.

- ¿Una casa? - extrañó Shura - ¿Y cómo has hecho eso?

- Estaba abandonada...- ella sonreí - ¡Tendremos una casa, shukar! Será nuestro paraíso.

Esmeralda, tirándolo, empieza a caminar rápidamente hacia la casita, pero Shura la detiene en su marcha, trayéndola por el brazo con una dulce sonrisa y besándola otra vez en sus labios calientes y sensuales.

- Ven, te la enseñaré.

Llegaron a un minúsculo cuadrado de madera, tablas puestas desordenadamente unas por encima de otras sirviendo de techo. Palos servían de estructura para las paredes. El gitano frunció las cejas al girar sus ojos por todo aquello. Junto a sí, Esmeralda parecía satisfecha.

- ¿No te parece bella?

Shura dudó por un momento. Ella lo arrastra por la mano y entran en la "propiedad".

- Buen...- Shura empieza - Parece...- rasca la cabeza - Bien confortable...

- Es óbvio que necesita algunos ajustes... dice ella, mirando los pedazos de madera pudrida que, unidas por clavos corroídos, formaban las paredes - Pequeños ajustes, pero es lo de menos...

Shura, apoyándose en la parede, abrió una sonrisa por fin.

- La dejaremos linda luego que nos volvamos millonarios. - dijo él.

Y súbitamente, la parte de la pared donde había apoyado la mano, cede bajo el peso de su cuerpo, desplomándose y abriendo un inmenso agujero en las maderas olorosas. Shura casi es tirado afuera de la casa.

- Bueno...- ella se apresura a ayudarlo a levantarse - No es el palacio de Buckham, pero...

- Al menos tenemos una ventana. - comentó Shura, intentando sonreír.

Y cerrando la puerta delantera, hizo con que una de las trabes del techo cayera sobre su cabeza cuando golpeó a la puerta. Junto con la trabe, algunas maderas vinieron al piso también. Él se alejó con cuidado, caminando lentamente, temiendo un nuevo terremoto. Esmeralda se rinde, triste:

- ¡Es horrible, lo sé!

Y sientándose en una silla, ésta tuvo los pies hundidos en las trabes viejas que formaban el piso. Shura la ayudó a levantarse.

- No, mi vida...- él la intentaba consolar - Vea por el lado bueno...- apunta hacia el techo semi destruído - ¡Ahora tenemos incluso un techo solar!

Ella lo miró con una inmensa tonada de ironía en la cara.

- ¡Ni el rey de Espeña tiene una vista como esa!

Y acostándose sobre el piso, Shura cruza las manos atrás de la cabeza. Esmeralda arregla algunas tablas para que sostuviesen la puerta y volviéndose hacia el marido, camina hasta él. Él hombre la observa, enamorado, viéndola caminando sobre el reflejo de los astros, distraída.

Él la trae para sí, acostándola en su pecho. Y ambos quedaron allí, una gran parte de la madrugada, admirando, maravillados, el brillo pálido de la luna y el reflejo resplandeciente de las estrellas, que se abrían como un cuadro delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos el tesoro? - preguntó ella, con voz dulce.

- No lo sé. - murmulló él, mirándola - Pero antes de todo, te voy a comprar un bello pañuelo, gitana.

Y la besó cálidamente en los cabellos negros, que eran su pasión.

- ¿Y qué haremo para conseguir plata ahora? - volvió ella.

- Haremos lo que siempre hicimos, somos gitanos, llegó la hora de mostrar nuestas aptidudes.

**o.O.o Por la madrugada o.O.o**

- Encuentre un un pie de cabra. - dijo Saga a Isabella, encerrado andetro de la habitación - Para que rompamos la puerta...

Ella, meneando la cabeza afirmativmente, salió por los pasillos para cumplir la tarea que le habían dado. Kanon, llevando las manos a la cabeza, suspiró con impaciencia.

- "Encuentre un pie de cabra"...- imitando al hermano - Ella es una mujer, no sabe qué es un pie de cabra...

Y dándose vuelta, se chocó con la figura severa de Isabella, que había vuelto en aquel instante del trabajo reralizado. Tan nervioso estaba el menor de los gemelos, que no sintiera el girar del picaporte.

- ¿Eso sirve, señor? - preguntó ella, irónica, mostrando un aro con una llave colgada.

Kanon la encaró y virándose para el hermano, dijo:

- ¿Has visto? - indicando el objeto - Eso no es un pie de cabra.

Cruzaron el conves hacia los barcos salva vidas. Manejando con doficultades los carrillos bien oleados, Saga logra bajar uno de las pequeñas embarcaciones hasta el océano oscuro, cuyas olas, de tan tranquilas, lo hacían asemejarse a una laguna cálida alumbrada por la luna llena.

- Ven, Isabella. - llamó Saga, ayudándola a bajar por las escaleras hechas con soga.

Abajo, Kanon levantó los brazos `para recibirla.

- ¡He roto mi uña! - anunció ella con dramaticidad, deteniéndose en el medio de la bajada.

Saga, encima, se desesperó.

- Prometo que te compro una nueva, ahora ya bájate. - gritó en un murmullo, sin paciencia.

La joven, sosteniéndose en las sogas, continuó a bajar, pero Kanon, estorbñandose con la cantidad de falda que ella llevaba, la dejó caer, en una caída brusca y bulliciosa, dentro del barco.

- ¡Insensible! - gritó ella - ¿No me ayudas a levantar?

- Bueno, depende de cuantos quilos pesas...- dijo pensativo.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

- ¿Acaso pretendes viajar parada? Ya estás sentada, no reclames.

Isabella suspiró, enojada, arrastrándose para acomodarse en el estrecho y desconfortable table de madera que servía de asiento. Agarrando su sombrilla escarlata, la abrió. Saga, bajando hasta el barco, frunció las cejas:

- ¿Para qué la sombrilla?

- Una dama no puede llegar a los EEUU de cualquier manera. Necesito estar bien arreglada para encontrar un buen marido. - contestó ella con altivez.

Saga soltó las sogas que prendían el barco al navío, agarrando a uno de los remos, mientras Kanon se hacía cargo del otro. principiaron por hacer navegar a la pequeña embarcación.

- ¿Kanon, algún día imaginaste que terminaríamos así... - Saga filosofaba mientras se alejaban del navío - Cruzando el océano en un barco a remo?

- Sólo no imaginé a la mujer...- respondió el menor, recibiendo una mirada mortal de Isabella.

- Sólo me pregunto, quñe hará Shion...- suspiraba el mayor - Cuando sepa que ha perdido el mapa y la mujer a la vez.

Isabella sonrió y volviéndose hacia el otro lado, se dejó perder en la inmensidad azul oscura que se abría delante de sus ojos castaños, en cuya superficie plana la luna parecía más grande. Y todo su moreno rostro tomó un aspecto soñador, imaginando qué la esperaba más allá de aquellas fronteras misteriosas que eran las aguas.

¿El amor, quizá?

**o.O.o Volviendo a los EEUU o.O.o**

Ella caminaba tranquila, altiva, con el rostro bronceado erguido alto, encarando, con sus ojos de un verde antiguo, el color del sauce cuando envejece, a todos que osaban mirarala, seguramente atraídos por las vestes que llevaba. Un bello y bien confeccionado vestido de novia, blanco, lleno de pequños diamantes, que le desnudaba los hombros fuertes, apretándole el tórax y abdomen un lindo corselet de encajes, moldurándole como a una verdadera princesa de cuentos de hada.

En la cabeza, donde los bellos bucles esverdeados estaban recogidos por una tiara de brillantes, dejando su magnífico rostro delgado totalmente a muestra y de donde salía, propagándose por metros, el velo traslúcido, que llenaba la figura. Parecía un dibujo salido de un libro de modas. Estaba bien maquillada, como condice a una tal festivedad y en una mano aún sostenía su ramo de crisántemos blancos, aderezados con impecable cuidado. En la otra, una inmensa valija.

- ¿He tomado demasiado o eso que está ahí es una novia?

Preguntó uno de los más conocidos frecuentadores del Saloon, parado en la puerta, desequlibrándose sobre las propias piernas. La joven, muy seria, muy cerrada, con una mirada donde la furia y la severidad peleábanse, encaró aquellos hombres con una altivez ejemplar. Se detuvo frente las puertas de la taberna, seguro ya debía ser alta madrugada y la gente se preguntaba ¿qué hacía una mujer como aquella, vestida de aquel modo, caminando por una ciudad desimportante aquellas horas de la noche?

Levantando el ramo, lo miró por algunos segundos y por fin lo tiró en el piso, con rabia, agarrando la falda del vestido para que pudiera caminar mejor. Todos que allí estaban seguían sus movimientos sin parpadear. Era la novedad.

Ingresó en el Saloon y la bulla que siempre se instalaba adentro, el reír sonoro de las prostitutas, los gritos histéricos de los borrachos, las peleas violentas de los jugadores, el retinir agudo de los vasos sobre la mesa, se han detenido inmediatamente, todo ambiente vovliendo su atención hacia la puerta de entrada. Un silencio exagerado tomó todo recinto.

Suspirando, encarando a todos, uno por uno, se encaminó hacia el balcón y con educación, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias, se dirigió a un hombre alto y fuerte, que usaba un delantal gastado y sucio. Él abrió su mejor sonrisa, aunque no estuviese entendiendo un carajo.

- ¿Desea algo, señora? - prgeuntó Aldebarán.

- Quiero una habitación. - dijo ella con tranquilidad. - Pago adelantado.

Y sacándose del propio anillo, lo tiró sobre la madera envejecida. Aldebarán miró de él hacia su dueña.

- Aquí es un saloon, señora, no disponemos de habitaciones para nuestros clientes. - dijo con delicadeza - Lo siento, pero creo que debe buscar al hotel de la ciudad.

- Desde ahí vengo, no hay vagas. - contestó ella - Sólo necesito un lugar para pasar la noche, mañana me iré.

- Que duerma conmigo...- se ofreció Tatiana, seria, sin comprender la situación - Mi habitación es ancha, tiene una cama reserva allá, no es muy confortable, pero creo que la señora estará bien allí.

- ¿Acepta? - preguntó Aldebarán.

Ella meneó afirmativamente la cabeza y Aldebarán, aún muy interesado en lo sucedido, agarró con ganas el anillo de oro puro de encima de la madera, guardándolo en su delantal.

- Tatiana, lleve a la señora hasta la habitación y le atienda, seguro tiene hambre.

- Venga conmigo. - pidió la pelirroja con su tonada brasileña. - Kamus, por favor, alguien cargue la valija de la señora.

- También voy. - gritó Rosinha, siguiendo a las dos por el interior.

Las dos ingresaron por un largo pasillo, cuyas paredes ya estaban cayendo. La joven novia miraba todo aquello con seriedad, los rasgos cerrados, pero tranquilos. Entraron en la pieza:

- Espero que esté bien, la atenderé en lo que necesite. ¿Desea un baño caliente, comida? - preguntó Tatiana.

La muchacha no contestó, girando sus ojos por todo ambiente humilde y por todos los objetos, como si los quisiera grabar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por que está vestida así? - disparó Rosinha, con su ya conocida extravagancia.

- Hoy era mi casamiento. - la mujer respondió, muy seria.

- ¿Y te expulsaron de casa? - Rosinha abrió los ojos, asustada.

- No. He venido porque quise.

La morena brasileña la miró de los pies hasta la cabeza, como midiéndola, una puntada de ironía en los ojos almendrados.

- ¿Abandonaste a tu novio en el altar? - interrogó Tatiana, interesada en la historia.

- Sí. Le dejé plantado frente a toda gente y salí corriendo. - mirando la habitación, sin atentar en la cara de las dos mujeres.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? - volvió Rosinha. - ¿Tu novio te ha hecho algo? Eso parece venganza.

- No, no me ha hecho nada. Sólo tuve ganas de hacerlo. Siempre hago lo que quiero. Y no estoy ni un poco arrepentida.

Las dos amigas se miraron un rato. Fue Rosinha que, suspirando con sarcasmo, dijo antes de salir:

- Cada una que se me cruza...

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
